In the Woven Sky
by slytherinprincess8870
Summary: When Colette Weston is thrown into the court of King Henry VIII and his wife Queen Anne Boleyn, will it be as luxurious as her brother Sir Francis made it seem or will court take away her innocence, pride and contentment? How will she change history? Rating may change to M!
1. Prologue

**Summary: When Colette Weston is thrown into the court of King Henry VIII and his wife Queen Anne Boleyn, will it be as luxurious as her brother Sir Francis made it seem or will court take away her innocence, pride and contentment? How will she change history? **

**Author's Note: When I watched The Tudors I noticed that there were only four men who were accused and executed for adultery with the Queen Anne Boleyn: George Boleyn, Sir Henry Norris, Sir William Brereton and Mark Smeaton. One man was left out…and that was Sir Francis Weston. I am going to go by the show of The Tudors, but just adding Francis and his twin (and fictional) sister Colette into the mix. So it will be based on the characters and events of the show rather than real life. But of course I had to make it my own Fanfic. Anyway, here is the story of Colette and Francis Weston and their time at court. Please Review **

**Prologue **

**Summer-Fall 1525**

I sit as neat as an obedient child, on a small stool in the corner of my gilded cage. I am Colette Weston and I am only a girl of fifteen years. Although my father, Richard Weston the Treasurer of Calais, is a man of high status, I have never been to a high status gathering. I have never been to the royal court like my father and twin brother, Francis. At my feet are the remains of my dinner on a golden plate. Most days I spend in my room. My mother is always in the city, father at court or Calais and dear Francis training to become a page. My maid Gabrielle gave me a slice of meat with a piece of bread and some ale. I barely ate any of it. My mother, Anne, had been telling me to keep my figure ever since I was five. I nibbled some of the meat, didn't have any bread and left the ale. It was like a yearlong fast. My long blonde-red hair flowed down my hunched over back as I knitted an image of a joker hanging upside down by his ankle. I whisper to myself what the image means, "His gallows is two hanging trees. It means spring and renewal and life, not death. There are two trees; the man is balanced between them. He is the very center of resurrection." My mother would've thought of it as a horrid sight, but I actually thought of it as comical as I made an upside down smile on the man. I didn't like the image that was so common now: men and women hanging from their necks. I make my joker hang from his ankle. If he wanted he could stretch up and untie himself, but instead I leave him hanging for he is willingly there.

The July sun is beating down onto me from my window, and the pasture lands around Sutton Place are shimmering in the haze of heat; even the bees are lazy, buzzing and then falling silent as if drunk on flowers. Oh how much do I want to go in the sunlight right now? My mother, when she's on these often trips, always wants me to stay inside. Although I could always bring Gabrielle along with me I have to keep hidden from outside until she returns. I knew next month father and Francis would be home. Then mother would be too concealed in the stories of court and taking care of the men I could go outside whenever I wanted. Francis was really the only one that ever paid any mind to me. He would be interested in how I was feeling and the short and most likely boring stories I had to share about home while he was away. When Francis was home I was in high spirits.

Slowly, the intense heat of summer starts to fade, and it grows cooler in September. The trees of the great forest that surround the lake start to turn color from tired green to sere yellow, and the swallows swirl around the turrets of the castle every evening. The rows on rows of vine grow heavy with fruit, and every day the peasant women go out with their sleeves rolled up over their big forearms and pick and pick the fruit into big wicker baskets, which the men swing onto carts and take back to the press.

Like every time my father and brother come back home, mother sends me out with some of my ladies-in-waiting to get the fresh wines they make here. As we ride out a peasant woman comes up to us with small cups and hands them to us, "'ust pressed me Lady." The woman cackled as our lips puckered up at the sour and fresh taste of wine. "A the Sirs comin' back? Frem cot?"

I gave a kind smile to the woman's accent and nodded, "Yes, they are. My mum has sent me to retrieve some of the best wines, like always."

She nodded and snapped her fingers, "Winifred!"

A girl not much older than me came out with a drooped head and a basket filled with wines. Her feet were stained purple and blue and she handed the basket up to me on my high horse. She bowed down and murmured, "Me Lady."

"Thank you," I said and handed the girl a pouch filled with coins, "For your kindness and loyalty to my family."

The girl, Winifred, took the pouch with shaky hands and nodded, "'Ank ya me Lady."

As we rode back to the castle I put my black cape on and threw the hood over my head lazily. It was starting to become cold as the winter winds blew our way.

Carrying the basket in my gloved hands I walked up to the entrance of my home. Before the guards could even put their hands on the handles the doors flew open and my mother rushed out and pulled me in, "Couldn't you have come home a bit faster Colette?!"

My eyes widened at her shrill voice and she parted from me as I took off my cape and gloves, handing the basket to one of the house women, mother has never talked to me like this. She has never seemed to be in a hurry. "What is it mother?"

She crossed her hands over her chest and sighed as she looked me up and down, "You are a mess, I'll explain to you as I make you look presentable," she started walking down the long corridors to mine and Francis's wing on the west side. I stood there for just a second, but it was long enough for her to turn around and say, "Please hurry Colette."

I hurried down the hall to meet her, my skirts flying as I did. When I got to her side I murmured, "Father and Francis are coming tomorrow mother, what's the hurry?"

"I just got a letter an hour ago, Colette. An hour ago! They are coming home today, but with some company…" she didn't look at me as she said this and kept on walking as quickly and as gracefully as the important woman she was.

I started to think of who could possibly be with father that would cause mother to act this way. The King? No. Why would the King come all the way here? I know he was fighting battles in the South near Calais, which my father has been protecting, but they signed the Treaty of the More just a month ago. If the King were coming, then it would be to congratulate my father and perhaps promote him. But after France was defeated, the King announced Father as the Treasurer of Calais. He has already been promoted. "Who else is coming mother?"

"Men from the Kings Court, specifically the Duke of Suffolk," she said, still talking as quickly as she was walking.

"What for?" I asked, but she didn't answer me. I couldn't imagine why the Duke would want to come here. From letters I know that Francis has become friends with people in the Kings circle and the King himself. I am guessing the Duke was one of those friends.

When we got to my rooms mother threw open my bureau and started searching for a dress, "Those are my riding dresses mother…" I said to her.

She shut the bureau and shouted for some of mine and her ladies to come in. I didn't realize it before, but when I poked my head out my door and into the hallway there were housekeepers running about everywhere. Mother finally got me a dress, one of the nicest ones I had. Barely used. It had a corset top, a sweeping skirt, adorned with floral patterns in bronze and champagne tones, accented with burgundy sleeve trims and had pearl detailing. I remember wearing it once for Christmas, nothing else. As I put it on behind the dividers in my dress room I heard the other women frolic about. When I came out they quickly seated me and arranged my hair so it fell down my back in perfect curls. My mother placed a new French hood on top of my head that had embellished fabric with pearls.

My mother took me by the chin and turned me so I was facing her, "You're fair enough, no need for powder. You see? This is why I keep you inside and away from the sun." She pinched my cheeks and lips. And before we left she placed a gold plated necklace on my neck, it is decorated with seventeen Black Onyx flat cabochons and sixty eight pearls. From the necklace is suspended the Weston pendant. I stroke it with my fingers in awe and looked up at my mother, "Your favorite necklace?"

As always my mother didn't look me directly in the eye and nodded, "My most eye catching one. You want the pendant to be noticeable; you want the men to be drawn to it."

Understanding what my mother was saying, my hand flew to my chest, "Doesn't the Duke have a wife? The King's sister?"

"Yes," she said bluntly, "But I doubt that it will last long."

"Why do you say so mother?"

"The marriage was scandalous. It happened without the Kings permission. And besides, the Duke is always interested in many women; he can't stay on one for long. Even the King doesn't love his own wife," my eyes widened at my mother's audacity, but she ignored me and went on, "You'll soon see that love does not exist in the English Court, my naïve Nicolette."

I stood up and stepped towards my mother, "You still haven't explained why the Duke and his men are coming, mother." I said sternly.

Her jaw locked, "They're going to celebrate their defeat of the French…they're going to stay until you turn fifteen Nicolette and then you'll leave with them."

For a moment that seemed like forever, the world was still. My breathe had been taken away from me as I looked about my room. It would soon be empty. I would no longer live in it. Where I used to sew and read my favorite books by the fire. Or look out the windows on a nice summer day. But then I started to remember all of the stories Francis has told me about the luxurious court and its splendor; never ending flow of wine, the food given to the King and Queen given to all, the best musicians, dancing all night, jousting, cards and the most wonderful men and women. "Why am I going?"

"There are rumors that there is a new Queen on the rise…" she murmured, looking at the ground in disdain.

"Whom could it possibly be? Tell me mother."

"Lady Anne Boleyn, daughter of Viscount Rochford."

"This Anne Boleyn…am I to serve her?" I asked with a raised brow.

My mother looked at me with a quivering lip and nodded, "Yes. Become acquainted with her at the least. The King doesn't want any of Katherine's ladies to serve Anne, they were all from Spain."

I nodded, "Do you not approve of Lady Boleyn?"

She shrugged, "I've only been in court once. I had to leave early for I was having you and Francis. It was the same day Queen Catherine had their son Henry. Poor thing only lived for seven days. From what I know the Queen was one of the kindest people I have ever met. I cannot approve yet I cannot disapprove of Anne Boleyn. There are many rumors of her to be a seductress, yet there are rumors of her being a virgin and the King is seducing her. One can never be sure which."

I nodded in understanding, "What will be my position when I get there?" I asked the questions frantically. I was so nervous, I was shaking.

My mother walked towards me and rested her hands on my arms, "You're shaking like a leaf, Nicolette. It will be alright, besides you have three months to worry about it. It's not like they're taking you away today."

I tried to catch my breath, "Please answer my question mother…"

Her shoulders slumped and again she looked away from me, "I don't know. I am guessing the men will tell you when they get here. Just please do not worry about it now. For they are coming soon." When she looked up at me she stroked my face with her hand, "My dear and sweet Nicolette. I want you to stay my little girl."

Before I could reply she took her hand away and walked out of the room. I follow her like a shadow as she walks around the castle doing about her business. Making sure everything is at its best. She looks at me and nods, "I'm trying to make a good impression. You know that whatever the Duke sees of you he'll tell the King. He'll write to him when staying here and the King will write back."

"To see if I am suitable…?" I said it as if it was a question, but it was merely a statement.

She nodded, "Now please stop following me, Colette. Make yourself useful and practice your meeting with the Duke. Stand tall and curtsy low."

"Yes mother," I said. She walked away and with my ladies behind me I walked to the entrance of the household near the courtyard. And from the inside I could hear the guard shout, "They're here!"

I run to the window and I see the carriages pull up and the many men on horseback accompany them. I see father and Francis get off of their horses and I cannot contain myself. Then I see another man walk up to them, dressed lavishly in nice furs and coats. It must be the Duke. They start to walk towards our home and I get a better look at him; broad shouldered, tall, handsome. Francis and the Duke are laughing about something and I cannot help, but to smile myself. It is odd to see my young brother share a joke with a man older than himself. The Duke looks as if he could be an older brother when standing next to Francis.

A hand rests on my arm and I turn around to see it is mother. Her eyes are like daggers and she shoots a glare at me, "Nicolette, what in God's name are you doing?" She looks outside the window like I am and sees the men and then turns her head back to me, "Do you really think the Duke wants to see a young girl such as yourself gawking at him? Now please, go into the corner and bow down when he comes in."

I nod, "Yes mother," and do as I am told. She stands close to the door while I stand submissively in the corner near the stairwell.

The guard boys open the doors and shout, "Charles Brandon, The Duke of Suffolk!"

I sink down into a curtsey, and I imagine they can barely see me in the shadows of the tall stairwell. Mother welcomes the Duke and happily hugs Francis and father. The room seems to fill with happiness. But then I hear the Dukes low voice ask, "Now where is your daughter, Nicolette? Is she away?"

"No, no Your Grace," mother said frantically, "She is right over there."

I hear the Dukes heavy footsteps come to me and soon he has paused right in front of me, "Nicolette? Nicolette Weston?"

I sink even lower, "Yes, Your Grace."

He puts a hand under my elbow and raises me up. His other hand grabs my face and turns it to the light of the open doorway, his hand under my chin makes me feel as a child, and he is looking to see if my mouth is clean. My family is waiting for him; there must be a dozen people around us, but he acts as if we were quite alone. He stares at me intently, as if he could read me. I look back at him blankly, my mother will be angry if I say the wrong thing to this most important man. I give my lip a little nip, and I hear his sudden intake of breath.

"My God, how old are you?"

"I'll be turning fifteen on New Years, Your Grace."

"Of course, of course, how could I forget?"

There seems nothing else to say, but still he is staring at me, still he holds me, one hand on my elbow, the other on my chin.

"Your Grace?" I whisper, hoping he will come to his senses and let me go.

"Nicolette?" He whispers my name as if he is speaking to himself.

"May I serve you in some way?" I mean to say "Please let me go," but a girl of my age cannot say such a thing to one of the greatest men in England.

He gives a little choke. "Indeed, I think you may. Nicolette, you are going to be a beautiful woman, a beautiful young woman."

I glance around. My family and his entourage are waiting for him, hardly moving, pretending not to see, not to listen. Nobody here is going to tell him to let me go.

"Do you have a sweetheart? Eh? Someone taken your fancy? Some cheeky little page boy given you a kiss?"

"No, my lord. No, of course not…" I am stammering as if I am in the wrong, as if I have done something as stupid and as vulgar as he suggests. He is chuckling as though to indulge me. I lean back from his grip, from his avid gaze. "My father is very strict," I say feebly. "The honor of my family…They would never allow—."

"You don't wish for a husband?" he asks me disbelievingly. "Don't you think of the man who will marry you, when you are in your bed at night? Do you dream of a young husband who will come for you like a troubadour and speak of love?"

I am trembling now; this is a nightmare. His beautiful face comes closer and closer, and now he is whispering in my ear. I begin to think he has gone mad. He looks at me as if he would eat me. Monsters could be so beautiful. I feel as if a world has opened up to me that I do not want to know of.

"No, no," I whisper. But then, as he does not release me but presses me closer, I have a sudden spurt of anger. I remember in a rush who I am, what I am, "May it please Your Grace, I am a virgin," I say, the words tumbling. "No man has laid a hand on me; no man would dare. I am in the keeping of my mother, a very strict woman, and I should not be so questioned…."

I look over to my family and my mother twitches at my words, father is passive, and Francis is looking angrily at the Duke, but none of them say a word. He loosens his grip on me, but before backing away he looks in my blue eyes as I look into his pale grey ones. Charles dips his head down low as if we were sharing a secret and gives me a small kind smile, "Oh…I fear of what the court would do to you..."

But then he pulls away and gives a big smile to my family, "She is perfect for court! Everyone will love her."

My mother gives a sigh of relief and father gives me a smile. Francis steps closer to me and puts a hand on my shoulder, "Can my sister and I be dismissed? I haven't seen her in so long we need to talk about our endeavors we experienced in each other's absence."

Father nodded, "Of course. But please be back soon to dine."

Francis and I then left and went to the library in our wing and he sat me down in front of the fire. He plopped down without grace in the chair next to me with that toothy grin of his, "Did he scare you?"

I squirmed in my seat, "Yes."

"Well you mustn't worry. It was just one of the Dukes tests and you passed. Well done sister, you should be glad. You handled the situation…well. I believe the Duke was taken aback by the vigor in your words."

My lips pressed together in annoyance and I stared at the fire, "It was quite an odd test."

He smiles and nods, "Yes, but he'll write the King, telling him you are splendid. Not because you did something correct, but you are splendid inside and out. But I must warn you, there are men at court that are not as nice as the Duke. They will try to steal your honor. Our honor. I'll point them out to you when we get to court."

I take a worried breath and nod, "Do you fancy any women at court?"

Francis shrugged and shrunk a bit deeper into his chair. He put his hand on the whiskers of his chin as if in deep thought, "There are some beautiful women at court. They might be jealous of you."

"Please answer my question, Francis! For heaven's sake you are just like mother! Always trying to go around the questions asked," I pouted.

He chuckled, "Dear Collie! You are in a mood today aren't you," I glared at him; "Alright, alright…" his happy face soon became solemn as he looked into the fire. His big brown eyes darkened as he said, "I fancy the Lady Anne Boleyn."

My eyes widened and I shook my head, "No, you cannot fancy a woman who is of status such as her. You are walking into deep waters if you get acquainted with the Kings Mistress…and perhaps his future Queen!"

Francis's face became hard and he looked at me coldly, "She is as pure as you, Collie!"

I stand up quickly in agitation, "How could you possibly say so? Do you know that she is a virgin? Did you question her as the Duke just questioned me?"

He shook his head, "No, of course not."

I started to calm down from my sudden outburst, "I want to meet this Anne Boleyn. She seems quite the character."

Francis stood up next to me, "And you soon will. Now come, dinner may be ready."

TBC

**Please Review for more chapters **


	2. Chapter 1

_A big thank you to __**Lily Anne Rose, Amy, Panda **__and__** Velocitygirl1980 **__for reviewing. :-) _

**Chapter One **

**Fall-Winter 1525**

_Your Majesty, _

_Although I have only spent one night here, I see that the Lady Weston is a perfect choice for the Mistress Anne. She has the splendor of La Bella Simonetta and I believe that nature never formed anything more beautiful. Lady Colette passes excellent skills as a dancer, card player and writer. She's so presentable and so pleasant and is quite a pious little creature, considering her youthful age, that I am beholden to you for sending me to her. I pray that my wife is happy at Court and Your Majesty is doing well. Your most Faithful and Humble Servant,_

_Charles Brandon _

XXXXX

There is a crash and a blow to my head and I am sitting, bewildered, on the floorboards of my bedroom, my hand to my bruised ear, looking around like a fool and see nothing. "Lady Colette! Are you alright?" Gabrielle asked rushing towards me as I have fallen from my prayer stool in the corner in front of my tiny altar and Bible. I look around and I realize that my curtains are closed and it is probably about midnight. Gabrielle places a hand on my shoulder and although she is only a year or two older than me she acts as if she's my mother, cooing softly, "Please, my Lady. Your mum will be quite upset if I tell her that I let you stay up praying to our Lord at such late an hour. You need rest, dear, especially when you will be on your toes for the next month or so."

"What are you talking about, Gabrielle?" I ask tiredly, rubbing my eyes.

"Oh…" she murmured worriedly, "I hope you didn't hit your head too hard. The Duke of Suffolk is here."

Then everything flooded back to me and I frowned. Tonight was absolutely horrid. The Duke had the decency to keep his eyes away from me during sup, but when it was all over my parents were showing me off like cattle to the Duke, showing him all of the 'lovely' things I could do. Like recite a poem I wrote, read the nights prayer in Latin, play a tune on the harp and eventually dance.

The Duke watched me with eyes kind. Kinder than they were when he was giving the 'test'. He would compliment me and I would always curtsey and thank him for his kindness. It was mostly my mother who showed me off as Francis rolled his eyes in the corner and father just nodded and smiled in the nice way of his that made the corner of his eyes wrinkle in a handsome way.

The horrid thing about it was the feeling in my heart. I felt as if I was being vain, but I was only obeying mother's orders. I know it is selfish of me, but I wish that the Duke didn't even come and bring this worry upon me.

I looked at Gabrielle and shook my head, "No I haven't forgotten." And with that I went to bed.

Next morning, at breakfast, I learn why I was banned from praying through the night. My mother tells me to prepare for a long journey to court and I am quite shaken as I ask, "But why must we go mother? Of course I will obey your wish to go, but I thought that I was to be leaving for court after my birthday." I am worried that when we leave I will not come back to my home in Sutton Place for quite some time. I cannot help but to wonder if I will be meeting the King and his new and great Lady, Anne Boleyn. So many thoughts zoomed through my mind like whether or not the King will like me or if I should stay in court with the new Lady already. My hands circle my wrists as I wait for my mother's answer.

"I am sorry to say that your betrothal to Edward Seymour must be ended. It was a good match when it was made when you were six, but now you are to dissent from it. You will face a panel of judges who will ask you if you wish your betrothal to be ended, and you will say yes. Do you understand?"

"Why?"

She sighs as if I am tiresome, "Because they found a better match for him."

I want to ask who, but I don't dare ask, for it might make mother angry or sad. "After I consent to the end of my betrothal…then what will happen?"

"His Grace, the king, will appoint a new guardian, and, in turn, he will give you in marriage to the man of his choice."

I bit my bottom lip, "Another betrothal…?" I don't want another betrothal, but of course nothing in a man's world can go a woman's way.

"Yes." My mother looks at me and I can tell she sees my disappointment and she goes on, "Your duty is to bear a son and heir, a boy for our family, the Weston's." she says briskly, "That is an ambition great enough for any girl. Now go and get ready to leave. Your women will have packed your clothes; you just have to fetch your other things for the journey."

I did as I was told. I fetched my book of prayers and my stationary. It will take us two days to get to Hampton Court Palace. My mother, father, brother and the Duke all ride in the front while I am to ride in the back behind one of the grooms. He is called Wat, and he thinks himself a great charmer in the stables and kitchen. He winks at me and all I can do is blush and look away in disgust. He tightens up the stir-up and says to me, "Right and tight? Righty tighty?" I nod coldly, so as to warn him I will not flirt with him all the way up to court.

He sings instead which as just as bad, about love and haymaking and I wish my mother will tell him to be quiet, but instead all of them ahead of me are smiling in the autumn sun. Soon enough my brother backs up to ride alongside me and says, "We're not too far from Abbots inn. You're not too tired now are you?"

We stay at an inn, not even at court and all I can think about is how Our Lady staid in an inn at Bethlehem, when surely Herod must have had spare rooms in the palace. Considering who She was. And so I try to be resigned, like Her. My Lady Mother summons the tailors and the seamstresses to our inn, and I am fitted for a wonderful gown. They say the-queen-to-be, Lady Anne Boleyn loves beautiful clothes and is wearing a new color of ruby red made from a new dye. My mother orders me a gown of angelic white by way of contrast, and has it trimmed with yellow and blue roses for the house of Weston to remind everyone that I may be only a girl of fifteen years old but I am the heiress to our house.

It is all written down before we arrive, and all I am allowed to say is, "I dissent," and sign my name, which is only Colette Weston, and it is done. Nobody even asks me for my opinion on the matter. We go to wait outside the presence chamber, and then one of the king's men comes out and calls, "Lady Colette Weston!" and everyone looks around and sees me. When I feel everyone looking at me, I cast down my eyes and despise worldly vanity, and then my family leads the way into the king's presence chamber where the duke is already waiting.

King Henry is on his great throne with his cloth of estate suspended over the chair and a throne almost the same size beside him for Queen Katherine. She is dark-haired and blue-eyed, with a round face and strait nose. She looks kind and welcomes me with a kind smile and I see a great light of holiness in her. The king beside her looks quite handsome and is fair with eyes that inspect me. They both smile at me as I come in and curtsey. Next to the queen is a most beautiful woman, perhaps the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She is wearing a gown of blue with a silver thread running through, which makes it shimmer like water. She sees me staring at her, and she smiles back at me, which makes her face light up with a warm beauty like sunlight on water on a summer's day.

"Who is that?" I whisper to my brother and my mother pinches my arm to remind me to be silent.

"The Lady Anne Boleyn. Stop staring," Francis snaps, and pinches me as mother did to recall me to the present. I curtsey very low and I smile at the king and queen.

"I am giving your daughter in wardship to my dearly loved friend, William Compton," the king turned to my father and brother. "She can live with you until it is time for her to marry."

The queen and my family do not look much pleased by this news, but I am dumbfounded. I wait for someone to ask if I am alright with this, but my family just bows or curtseys and steps back and then someone else steps forwards and it all seems to be over.

When we walk out my family looks so upset and my brother takes off his cap and says, "This is blasphemy! How could he?!"

"What's wrong?" I ask, "Dear God, please tell me what's wrong? I've never heard of William Compton."

"This is an even worse match for you, my dear," my father murmurs, "William Compton is a simple courtier, no title at all. I wonder why he didn't just give you to Thomas Seymour, Edward's brother. It seems a much better match and…"

My brother looks enraged, "He is giving dear Colette to someone who is twice her age! I do not understand. Edward seems to be a much better choice. Only two years older than her and if you had to ask me they would look quite nice together."

I'm worried of what my family is saying and I clasp my hands together nervously, "Won't he want to meet me first?"

"Why would he?" my mother asks.

"To see if he likes me?"

She shakes her head. "It is not you he wants," she says, "It is the son you will bear, but he can wait until you're sixteen."

"I am to be married then?"

"Of course," she says, as if I am a fool to ask.

"And how old will he be?"

She thinks for a moment, "Forty-one."

And when she says so, there is nothing more I want to do than to go back to my home at Sutton Place and never come back to this court.

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

_Thank you for the reviews and a special welcome to __**SOSlove, ILoveThee, . .xxx **__and __**Belladonna007**__ for following. _

**Chapter 2**

**Winter-Spring 1525-1526**

My father and Francis decide to stay at court while I go back to Sutton Place with my mother. As we ride back in a carriage to fight the cold my mother doesn't even comfort me. All she does is stare ahead sourly. When we get home nothing changes at all until one evening, at prayers, my mother cites the name of the king with more than her usual devotion, and we all have to stay on our knees for an extra half hour to pray for the health of the king. My mother does not pray for a Weston heir like she used to anymore. And I fear she will look at me as useless now. But I will still be a lady-in-waiting to Anne Boleyn. I pray for a few more minutes begging the Lord and Our Lady for some change and for Anne Boleyn to be put on throne so my mother will look at me again.

XXXXX

It is my wedding day—come at last. I stand at the doorway of my home in a gown of palest yellow with a veil of tissue of gold floating from my high headdress as my husband to be rides in with the Duke of Suffolk and some other men. The Duke comes down first and then another man that I see is William Compton.

Only when the courtesies with my father, brother and the other men are complete does William turn to me. He is very soigné and tall, blonde and slender. He steps forwards gracefully, takes both of my hands, pulls me towards him, and kisses me on the mouth.

His chin is rough with stubble. He pulls away and gives me a kind smile that seems to be filled with sympathy. Then he turns to my father and Francis leads the way inside, and I am left for a moment, looking after them, and I turn to see the Duke at my side.

"My lady," he says. He bows to me as if I am higher than him and doffs his hat. His dark hair is cut short; his eyes are gray as slate, perhaps blue. He has a funny twist in his smile, as if something is amusing him. He is stunningly handsome; I can hear my ladies behind me give a little murmur. The Duke offers me his arm to take me inside. I put my hand on his and feel the warmth of his hand through the soft leather of his glove. At once, he pulls off the glove so his fingers are holding mine. I feel as if I would like him to take my hand in his, to put his warm palm against mine. I feel I would like him to take hold of my shoulders, to grip me at the waist.

I shake my head to clear my mind of such ridiculous thoughts, and I say, abruptly, like an awkward girl: "I'll go in alone, thank you," and I drop his hand and follow them inside. How could I think such stupid things? I remember one of the last times I saw the Duke as he gave me that 'test'. As my brother Francis said, there were some nice men at court and then there were the ones who would take advantage of me. He said the Duke was one of the nice ones.

Soon enough I stand at the door of my families' church, my father is beside me to escort me to my husband William Compton, who has decided that my best interests will be served by marriage to him: he is his own best choice as husband of my interests. I whisper to my father, "I am afraid," and he looks down to me and I still feel as a child sent out to do a woman's job.

"Nothing to be afraid about," he says calmly.

When the doors of the church open, and I have to walk forwards and take the hand of my new husband, and stand before a priest and swear to be a wife. I feel his big hand take mine and I hear his deep voice answer the questions, where I just whisper. He pushes a heavy ring of gold on my finger. I look up at him, amazed that he thinks such a marriage can go ahead. This is yet another of the many things that nobody seems to care about but me.

XXXXX

I am to start married life in my husband's home in London on Thames Street. I have no time to miss my family in the first months, for everything is so different that I have to learn completely new ways. Most of my time is spent with the servants and the women attendants in the home. My husband storms in and out like rain. Gabrielle has come with me, but everyone else is a stranger. My brother and father do not bother to come and visit from court although they are very nearby. I so long for a friendly face from home that I would even be glad to see Wat, the groom.

I can see the rain clouds coming like a wet curtain, half an hour before they pour down on the gray slate roofs and rain-streaked walls.

The chapel is a cold and neglected building, and the priest is very poor in his attendance; he does not even notice my exceptional piety. I often go there to pray, and the light streams through the western window onto my bowed head, but nobody even notices. I pray to God and Our Lady in thanks for my husband has not taken my virginity away. When the lady maids come in to clean the sheets they always whisper in disappointment of not seeing my virginal blood on them.

My husband was actually quite close to the king, unlike my family thought. Just last month the king rewarded him with the title of Constable of Warwick Castle (of course I never stepped foot there). He has estates in twenty counties in England and William promised that we would go to our nice new home in Warwickshire when the bad weather cleared, although I didn't quite mind either way.

When William is around I have seen that he is quite a sympathetic man and he always listens carefully to me when I tell him what is going on around the house and sometimes I feel as if I am growing to love him, but not yet. As I get to know him more and more every day I see that he is one of the gentlest people I have ever met. William is soft-spoken, kind, intelligent and perceptive. Sometimes I even see he has a good sense of humor. I have also grown to love his children, Peter and Catherine, from his first wife Warburga Brereton.

One day William came in and told me of what has happened at court and he said with a smile, "Something that you may like has happened, Colette."

I sit up straighter in my chair and ask, "What makes you say so?"

"Thomas Boleyn has become Viscount Rochford at Whitehall Palace today. The Boleyn's are rising closer and closer to Henry every day. And soon my wife, you will be the lady-in-waiting to the Queen. The King promises me so."

I smile at him and thinking it all through I ask, "What has come with the King and the Queen's marriage?"

"Wolsey has set up a court for the matter of the annulment," William sighs.

"You do not like the idea of annulment?" I ask.

And he shakes his head, "I do not like the idea of Wolsey. I despise him. He always tries to crawl to the top. All he cares for is money and sometimes I do not believe he is a man of God at all."

I do not ask William to explain why he thinks so because curiosity can never be a good thing for a woman these days. William went on, "You must come to hear a wonderful musician play Canterbury Cathedral. I believe his name is Thomas…yes Thomas Tallis. That's it. I believe you will like his music as much as I do. It's quite peaceful and I and others believe that it is the music of angels."

I smile at my husband's kind words of the musician and I say, "It would be quite nice to hear such music play. I agree, I should listen to him. Maybe sometime we could all go together, me, you and the children."

"Maybe," William says with a smile and that is the end of our conversation. He leaves again for the night and I am left with my ladies to eat.

I take a little piece of meat and nibble at it. The smell of grease turns my stomach. Now they are talking, in front of me as if I were deaf, of my fertility. I put my hands to my hot cheeks. This is unbearable, but nobody notices my discomfort. And I wonder why I am so weak and don't take my position as Lady of the house as I should. My thoughts go to my mother and how she handled me and the household while my father and brother were gone and in anger at my ladies words I say flatly, "Not another word."

TBC


	4. Chapter 3

_Thanks for all of the reviews, and welcome to my new followers __**Heartless-Princess33 **__and __**AnnaRegina1533**_

**Chapter 3**

**Summer 1527**

One long year has passed and sometimes I do not understand how I have survived this long without dying of boredom. William's old nursemaid becomes so impatient for a baby that she comes to me every month to ask if I am bleeding, as if I were a favorite mare at stud. She is longing for me to say no, for then she can count on her fat old fingers and see that her precious boy has done his duty. For months I can disappoint her and see her wizened old face fall. She shouldn't even bother. The old woman knows that I am still a virgin since my ladies report back to her every day to tell her if my virginal blood has stained the white sheets.

Sometimes when I lie in bed at night I wish that my husband would take me, but instead when I am about to drift off to sleep William comes in at the latest of hours and slithers in next to me. He would gently touch my shoulder and give me a soft kiss saying, "Goodnight my dear Colette." And that is that. As I wish that he would lie with me I also believe that he never will. For it is Gods way of saying that I should go a virgin and be pure to hear the angels speak to me and live a pious life. Why would William want to lie with me? Perhaps he thinks of it as wrong for the age difference, but that hasn't stopped men before, or because he already has an heir to his name in his five year-old son Peter who is growing quite splendidly every day.

Whatever William's reason I know it is a good one.

Lately, I have been riding my horse every morning, with an armed escort of ten men ahead of me and ten behind and William beside me as he sometimes takes leave from the court. We go through the streets of London, looking away from the beggars starving in the gutters, and ignore the people who stretch out imploring hands. There is terrible poverty in the city. The price of bread in the city is more than a man can earn. William gives orders that I must ride at a hand gallop through the streets, not just for fear of beggars but also for fear of disease. My predecessor, Warburga, died of a fever after visiting the hospital. Now William swears that I shall not so much as speak to a poor person, and he rushes me through the streets, and I don't draw breath until we are out of the city gates and going through what once were busy gardens, the fertile tilled land that lies between the city walls and the river. Only then does William order the armed men to halt and dismount and wait for us, while the two of us ride down to the river and take the towpath and listen to the water.

As we rode slowly along the Thames River William had a mischievous smile on his face and finally he said, "There's a masquerade ball at Hampton Court Palace a week from today."

I nodded with a smile, "Are you going?"

"Of course," he said with a smile that said he had more to tell and he went on, "The King will be with the Lady Anne and Queen Catherine isn't to be there…the King asked me if I would like to bring you," I sucked in a breath in shock and William's smile got bigger, "And I answered him: "I would love to bring my dear Nicolette, but of course I would have to ask her if she would like to accompany me." And so now I am asking you, Nicolette, would you like to accompany me to the masquerade?"

For a moment I could not breathe. How long has it been since I've seen my dear brother and father? Now that I look back it has been more than a year and my brother would be seventeen, as I am now.

As I saw William look at me anxiously I couldn't help it, but to smile and say, "I would love to go!"

When we got back to our home and William helped me off of my horse I threw my arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. He was a bit taken aback, but he soon put his arms around me too as I murmured in his ear, "Thank you William, for everything you have done for me."

XXXXX

For the next week I was the most excited and my ladies always looked at me curiously as I sewed with a giddy smile on my face.

William has been away at court this week making arrangements for the ball with the King and has been staying at the palace for the past few nights…

"My Lady, please wake up!" Gabrielle shook me, gently the day of the ball, "You have to get ready for the masquerade ball." Gabrielle still treated me as her child and sometimes…I enjoyed it. William probably all ready for the day was not in the room and very drearily I got up from my bed and stretched very un-lady like.

Before I could sit down and eat my breakfast at the little table in the corner Gabrielle grabbed my hand and pulled me to another chair where all of my hair adornments were. Soon enough my hair was being attacked with a brush and Gabrielle was doing what she did best: my hair. She's been doing it since I was a child.

As if like magic my long hair was up in rather pretty bun at the back of my head. Gabrielle started to pull strands of my curly hair out and framing it along my face nicely, but I stopped her, "What are you doing, Gabrielle? I am a married woman. My hair should be all the way up."

Gabrielle looked hesitant to speak, but she finally said, "Your marriage has not yet been consummated, my Lady…"

With that I quietly said, "Fine." Gabrielle then presented me to a beautiful silk gown. Airy, layered tulle adorned the delicate gown. It had a sweetheart neckline and a high back silhouette. There was knot detailing at the boned bodice, ribbon and crystals at the tulle cap sleeves and was fully lined. Gabrielle widened her eyes and then ran back to my hair ornament box and pulled a bunch of pearl pins and started to stick them in my bun carefully. I knew Gabrielle always tried to make me look as presentable as possible and I thank her for it. Gabrielle stood me in front of the mirror and then tied the mask to my face. It was rather small, white, the same color as my dress and only covered my face down to half of my nose.

I smiled a bit at my reflection and as I saw my small body in the mirror I felt as if I was still not yet married. I did not look like a married woman. No married woman would wear a dress of innocent white or have loose strands of hair fall around her face merrily. Trying hard not to frown at my deceiving yet true appearance I looked back at Gabrielle and said, "Thank you."

When I came down the stairs William was there waiting for me with a smile almost as big as mine on his face. "I can see you're excited."

"Of course I am. I get to see my father and Francis and have a splendid time with you." We took to the carriage and the disease in the city had calmed down a bit, but we still kept a cloth to our mouths.

Guards waited at the entrance of the immense castle carrying torches to light up the walkway for it was a bit dreary this afternoon. But what London afternoon isn't? We entered the castle gracefully arm-in-arm and I was awestruck by its splendor. Music filled my ears and I remembered William telling me this will be the last time Tallis and Wyatt will play before they leave with Wolsey who is going to Paris to negotiate a treaty with the French against Spain and to convene a Conclave of Cardinals which he believes will grant him authority to adjudicate manners, including the King's annulment, that the Pope cannot consider because he is a prisoner of the Spanish emperor. Or so William said in distaste for Wolsey. But secretly I have been praying for Wolsey to get the upper hand. For if he does so will my future Queen and Lady Anne Boleyn.

There were people dancing in the center and people laughing and talking gaily on the sidelines. I looked around at the people, trying to find a familiar face, but finding none. Suddenly my eyes flickered across the room and I caught glances with the King himself. His eyes were a deep blue and a smile flickered across his face. His friends around him laughing and chatting away. Realizing what I was doing, I looked up at William who said, "You don't mind if I go talk to a few people, Colette?" I shook my head in a no when I really wanted to say, _No you git! You're my husband stay with me! _Although I needed to get used to this and he was probably helping me by leaving me on my own, I was deathly afraid of everyone in the room at the moment after encountering the King's gaze.

William smiled down at me and kissed my cheek, "My pretty wife…don't worry. You're brother and father are supposed to here. They will soon spot you." And with that he left, heading off to the corner where a man was writing and reading poetry to the courtiers who were flocking around him. My hand flickered to my dress and I rubbed the fine silk nervously between my fingers.

"May I have the honor of this dance?" a voice asked from behind me.

My eyes flash over to my husband who is too occupied with his court friends I say, "I would be delighted sir." He gives me a kind smile and I smile back.

"My name is Edward Seymour," he stated, "And yours is?"

I rubbed my lips together nervously as I was in the presence of my old betrothed. "The masks are supposed to conceal our identity are they not?"

He smiles and says, "Of course. I'm sorry for my audacity."

Just as Tallis started a new tune we started to dance. God was I happy my mother made my governess teach me how to dance! As we danced I wondered where my father and Francis were and I caught sight of the King talking to the most beautiful lady, whom I realized was the Lady Anne.

When the tune finally ended, I curtsied to the handsome Edward and he bowed politely to me. I started to move away from the dance floor and decided it was best that I did not dance for the rest of the night. Now at the sidelines I stayed there with my hands folded in front of me. I wanted the night to be over now after the horrid dance I had with my handsome old betrothed. He was close to my age, younger than William and dancing with him made me feel like a horrid wife to my loyal and kind husband.

I cannot say how long I stood still watching everyone dance before me. I began to give up hope in finding my brother and father in this immense palace. Soon I took off the sweet mask.

For a while I can't get my mind off of the King and Edward. I feel horrid because they are both married men and I a married woman. I should not feel needy for any other man but my husband who has left me a maid dearly.

"Lady Colette?" a soft woman's voice called out from behind me.

"Yes?" I turned around only to see Lady Anne Boleyn standing in front of me my eyes widened and I sunk down into a curtsey, "Your Majesty."

Anne giggled and I stood up wondering why she was doing so, "You are the first to call me Majesty."

"Oh, I'm sorry," I mumbled, highly embarrassed, but she seemed to enjoy it and smiled warmly.

She giggled, "No, it's quite alright. Thank you," then her tone became quite serious and she murmured, "The King has sent me over to tell you something." _Was something wrong? Did people notice me dancing with a man other than my husband? _"I am deeply sorry to tell you this terrible news, but your brother has come to report that you're mother…is quite sick."

For a moment I couldn't breathe and I couldn't think straight. My thoughts were flying everywhere. My mother has worked her entire life to get me to this very place and get an amazing life for me and now…how could this be happening? Why didn't Francis or father write a letter? Why didn't William tell me? Did he know all along? I would have never thought that the first conversation with my future Queen would be about this. My knees began to tremble and Anne took my arm and led me further away from the ballroom floor, "Are you alright?" she asked with genuine concern.

"I'm fine," I murmured, but it was a lie, "I must go see her."

"I understand," Anne said, "And I'll help you in any way I can," she looked past my shoulder and William came up to me.

"My love, I am so sorry. I just got the news from the King," his eyes were sad when he looked down at me and I knew that he truly had no clue about my mother until just a few moments ago.

I looked into his deep blue eyes and pleaded, "I must go see her."

William took my face in his hands and looked me in the eyes, "And you will. I won't deny you the right to go see your mother, but you must know the risk you are willing to make. Sickness is everywhere and I do not want you to fall ill, my dear Colette." He stroked my cheeks with his thumbs and I have never felt more comforted in my life.

"I do know of the risk, but I must go see her. If she dies…she has lived her whole life for me," I said strongly. I placed my hands on his and he looked so sad as if it pained him to know of my mother's health.

He nodded and said sincerely, "I understand. Get ready to leave for tomorrow. I will have forty men come with you for protection. You understand why I must stay here don't you?"

I nodded. He must stay for the King while I leave for my ill mother.

As I got ready to leave the next morning I prayed for the health of my entire family and the King quite considerably. Every thought was a prayer. I kissed little Peter and Catherine goodbye and told them to be good and follow William's and their governess's orders and to pray every night for the health of their family and the King.

William smiled down at me in that kind way that he does and embraces me, "I wish you a safe journey my wife and health for you and your family. Godspeed my dear."

I bury my face into his chest and for a moment I feel as I do not want to leave him and I whisper, "Thank you and…I love you." Those words were never once spoken between us and I can feel William stiffen and I can't help, but wonder if he has ever, even once loved me back. When I realize he won't say the same to me I pull away from him and begin to follow the squire.

Our squire helps me and my ladies onto our horses and I wave to my family back at the gate. The children think I will only be gone for a little while, but I feel as if this is a journey where I will be gone for years. William picks Peter up in his arms and waves and Catherine runs a few feet further with her hobby horse in tow and I hear her shout over the sound of hooves on the English soil, "Goodbye mama!"

And my heart breaks in two as a tear streams down my face and I wave and call back, "Goodbye my sweet Catherine! I will see you soon!"

XXXXX

_The blue hooded women rode through the dense forest through fog, past rivers, fields and castles guarded by men in arms. The man who has been following them night and day has made to keep out of their way and only takes peeks at the beautiful woman in the center of them all. Her pale blue hood was embroidered with gold lace unlike the rest and would lead prayer as they rode and would give a coin or some bread to the men and women begging at their feet. _

_She rode her pale dapple grey horse with grace and always looked ahead of her. Never back the man noticed. Some days he would get a glimpse of her hidden face and see pale strawberry-blonde ringlets fall out in beautiful royalty. He would catch a shock of her radiant blue eyes and brilliant shaped lips. _

_One day when crossing a river she looked from ahead and to the side where she spotted him. Then he could see her full beautiful face and he almost fell over in awe. And through the wind he could hear her murmur to him, "Help me." _

Charles Brandon shot up in his bed panting and looked at the naked woman at his side who mumbled, "What's wrong?"

He shook his head, "Nothing, just a dream…" About Colette Compton.

**Fall-Winter 1527**

When I get to my home at Sutton Place the farm hands quickly put away the horses to their stalls and leave me and my ladies to get our stuff in our litter on our own. Gabrielle and I hold our silk pouches to our chests and she pulls me inside. I cover my mouth with cloth and try not to look up at my squire who places another warm cape around my shoulders for it is freezing. My beautiful childhood home is in one of the loveliest parts of England which has splendid apple orchards and grape vines. It's near London, but far enough distant that we're not troubled by too many people. A jewel of a house it is, but now as I look at it, it seems dark and desolate. It does not look like my home.

The squire leads us in as if I do not know my own home and when I walk in there are people rushing about and I grab one of the maids arms and pull her back, "Where is my mother?"

The woman's eyes are wild and crazed from tiredness and hard work and she says to me, "I don't think Lord would be happy if I took you into her rooms me Lady."

"Bring me to my mother now!" I am shocked by my heightened voice and say to the old woman, "I'm sorry, but I need to see her."

She nods and leads me further back into my home where my mother never slept. This was where the sick resided now.

When I come to a room that was once used for guests I slowly open the door and enter confidently. My mother lay in a bed at the head of the room. The bed sheets seemed to be soaked in sweat. An old lady with herbs sat at the side of my mother and I looked up and saw father and Francis staring intently at my ill mother as if waiting for a miracle. Francis had tears spilling down his face and embraced me softly. I have never seen my family look so. I put my hand a top his head and tears started to stream down my face as I felt and heard his soft sobs on my shoulder, "She wouldn't let us come in when she was conscious. She doesn't want us to see her like this, but…she's not getting better Collie! The doctor has been here dozens of times, but it's beyond all of us now…" he said softly.

We pulled apart and my father stepped up to me and rested a hand on my shoulder, "I think she's been waiting for you…" and with that my strong father started to have a tear run down his face and I embraced him as I did Francis. I could not bear this. The feeling of loss in my family. We were Westons. This wasn't supposed to happen. Mother wasn't to leave us like this! I've never seen my father cry and I wanted to suck back in my tears and be strong for him and mother and Francis, but they flowed so easily now it was hard to control.

I clenched my hands into fists in anger at the world for letting this happen.

Looking past my father's shoulder I saw how horrible the sickness had come to my mother.

XXXXX

Later that night I sat beside my mother whose headache had gone away, but was quite tired. She said she just wanted to go to sleep over and over again, but I just couldn't let her. My mother needed to stay with me, with us. I set the warm broth to her mouth and she took it slowly with cracked and pale lips, "Drink up all this good broth," I murmured.

Eyes closed a bit she bobbed her head after taking the sip and said weakly, "I'm glad you're home."

After putting in another spoonful she said, "You're strong."

I shook my head and furrowed my brows. I wasn't strong at all. Giving her a smile I said, "You're going to get better yet."

"If God wants me with him my darling," she coughed, "there is nothing that will stop him." I looked down at the linen cloth and did not cry in front of her. She could see I was uncomfortable and did not want to see her go and said, "I don't mind. I've done my job as your mother. I was never a great courtier as you seem to be."

Tears were about to break my eyes at my mother's soft, cracked and kind words and I shook my head, "I'm not a good courtier." I said modestly.

"But you will be," she said rather clearly and gazed at me with half open eyes, "Dear Colette, I've missed you so." Mother turned her head in shame and asked, "Why does everyone want to go away? I'm left home…but I don't want to be left behind," she looked back at me in my tear filled eyes, "Now I'm the one going ahead," she said with a weak smile, referring to the Lord's Kingdom. I let a tear spill as she went on in a cracked voice, "I'm not afraid. I can be brave, like you. But I know I will be home still, waiting for you…even in heaven."

Finally I let the tears spill and I cried out. I took her hand and shook my head, "No…I won't let you go."

She stroked my head with her thin and cold hand, "Oh my dear Colette."

I looked back up at her from her hand and all of a sudden the window unlatched and blew open. The wind screamed and rain started to pour in and the ivy clinging to the side of our home started to fall off on the table.

Getting up, I walked over and latched it back up shivering from the chill. Before I turned back to my mother I noticed something in the distance at the back of the estate. It was a single man riding on horseback. He was riding rather quickly. I shook my head to get rid of the distraction and turned back to my mother, and she was gone.

Her eyes were closed and a sob formed in my throat, but I didn't let it out. Instead, I walked slowly over to her and got into the bed beside her. Watching her as if she were a babe sleeping next to me. I combed her blonde hair with my fingers as she did with me when I was a young girl. I didn't know what to do. To cry for help or to just stay here, like this.

The door soon opened and Francis stepped in. He did not cry when he pulled me away from my mother and helped me stumble to my rooms, but instead he just had a sad and somber look on his face.

As I lay in bed that night I dreamt of mother being happy with the Lord in heaven and getting everything she has ever wanted for she was a pious woman and always prayed for her soul to be taken to heaven. She had Faith and that was all one needs to become successful.

I could hear the angels sing to me as I drifted to sleep and I dearly wanted to join her. I have heard the angels sing to me twice in my life before. One for my little sister, who died almost as she drew her first breath, and then the sighing choir that whispered good-bye to my great-aunt Weston. I only hear the singing of angels at death.

When I was awoken again by the singing of angels it was early morning and the sun was just rising. This time I could not stand it. Was it someone else of my family who has died? Or were they finishing my mother's tune? I walked outside into the cool morning with a shawl draped around me and I saw a messenger in William's livery of red and white, clatter into the yard.

"My Lady, I bring a message from my Lord," he says. "He has marked it for you, only."

I put out my hand, though I can feel my face is trembling and my eyes are filling with tears. I take the letter and break the seal, but I cannot see what he has written for my sight is blurred. "You read it," I say, handing it to him. "You tell me."

"I am sure there is no cause for you to be distressed…" he starts, then reads the few lines and looks at me aghast. "I am sorry, My Lady. I am so sorry. My Lord writes to tell you that your daughter, Catherine, has died. There is plague in London, but he and Peter are well." He hesitates; he looks at me. "Did you know of this already Me Lady?"

I have had the voices since I was a child. It was nothing. I saw it as a gift from God that I do not like to have. Shaking my head I said, "No, how could I possibly know?"

If he wasn't just an innocent messenger, I probably would have beaten him upside the head.

TBC

_I love the reviews. Please keep them up. : -) _


	5. Chapter 4

_Welcome to a new reviewer __**anna. **_

**Chapter 4**

**Sutton Place, Winter-Spring 1528**

Soon after my mother is buried in the ground in the marsh in February, I decide to leave for my home in Warwickshire at Compton Wynates.

After my mother's death it was quite miserable as to be expected. We tried to keep Christmas merry, but the cooks are in despair of getting good meat and vegetables and the loss of my demanding mother does not help. In the New Year my brother tells me that he will come with me to my home and I cannot be happy for the news of this. The risk my brother will be taking to come with me is horrible. If I lose him I don't know what I shall do.

The morning we are to leave my brother looks at me from his horse, "You look like a widow," he says sharply, "Smile, Colette."

I can't help it, but instead I scowl at him. Perhaps he does not realize the pain I am going through with the loss of both mother and Catherine and the fact that sometimes I do feel as if I am a widow.

As we ride for hours we suddenly see a guard in the distance of great size. Perhaps eighty men all surrounding three carriages and I soon can see the Duke of Suffolk in the front riding bravely at a rather fast pace. Francis stops our men and I get off of my horse as he does. As we walk closer to the Duke I see a difference in him. He jumps down from his horse with the same grace that William has. His face is grim, his eyes hollowed with what seems like sadness. Francis asks him what's wrong, but instead Brandon takes my hand as if I am a lady higher than he and he kneels and offers up his hands in the gesture of prayer, as if he is swearing fealty, "I have lost my best friend, and you, your husband," he says. "I swear to you, that I will take care of Peter and you. I will keep you safe."

His eyes are filled with tears and my hands are shaking dreadfully, and I am most uncomfortable to have this big, fully grown man on his knees before me. "Thank you," I choke out. I don't know what I am supposed to say. With a single tear coming down my cheek for my poor William I clasp my hands around his, as he seems to want me to do.

Slowly I sink down and murmur, "Please stand, Your Grace." I cannot describe or reason why I am calm as I say this to the troubled man and soon he obeys and stands. I realize that there are more people behind the Duke and I see that he has brought Peter and his governess. I decide to go back to Sutton Place for some time before we leave again. I have to go see the resting place of my husband.

When we get back I go to my rooms immediately and I spend the day writing to everyone to announce the death of my husband. I write to the King respectfully and also to Anthony Knivert, my husband's dear childhood friend. The rest of the time I pray; I attend every service of the day in our private chapel.

I wait in case God has some guidance for me; I wait on my knees in case I can come to some understanding that my husband has been called to his reward. But I hear nothing from the angels or God.

In the evening, about the hour of sunset, Charles Brandon comes to my rooms and asks me will I dine in the great hall of the castle among the men and women of our household, or will I be served alone, in my rooms?

I hesitate.

"If you feel you can come to the hall, it would cheer them to see you," he says. "There are many in deep grief for William, and they would like to see you among them, and of course your household will have to be broken up, and they would like to see you before they have to leave."

"The household broken up?" I ask foolishly.

He nods. "Of course, my lady. Peter will get half of William's property and the King will get the rest as to be expected. William wrote in his will he gave a third of his fortune in your dower share." My face pales as he goes on, "And you will also be sent to court for the King to arrange a new marriage for you."

I look at him quite horrified. "I cannot think of marrying again."

I am not likely to find another husband who will not take my virginity away. Another husband is likely to be far more demanding, another husband will force himself on me, and another husband is almost certain to want a son and heir from me. I can squeal like a heifer in the meadow, but he will mount me. "Truly, I cannot bear to be married again!"

His smile is bitter. "You will have to learn to serve a new master."

I am silent, and then I say, "I will go to the hall for dinner if you think everyone would like it?"

"They would," he says. "Can you walk in on your own?"

I nod. My ladies arrange themselves behind me, and Charles walks before me to the double doors of the great hall. The noisy chatter behind the doors is quieter than usual; this is a house of mourning. The guards throw the doors open, and I go in. At once all the talk stops, and there is a sudden hush, then there is a rumble and a clatter as every man rises to his feet, pushing back benches and stools and every man pulls off his hat and stands bareheaded as I go by, the hundreds and hundreds of them, showing respect to their Lordship's young widow, showing their love to him who has gone, and their sorrow at their loss and mine. I walk through them and I hear them whispering, "God bless you, my Lady," in a low mutter as I go by, all the way to the dais at the top of the hall, and I stand behind the high table alone.

"I thank you for your kind wishes," I say to them, my voice ringing like a flute in the big-raftered hall. "My lord is dead, and we all feel the loss of him. You will all be paid for your wages for another month, and I will recommend you to your new master, whoever he may be, as good and trustworthy servants. God bless my lord."

XXXXX

"That was well done," Brandon says to me as we walk back to my private rooms. "Especially the wages. And you will be able to pay them. William was a good master, there is enough in the treasury to pay the wages and even some pensions for the older men. You yourself will be a very wealthy woman."

I pause in a little window bay and look out over the darkened town. An oval three-quarter moon is rising, warm yellow in color in the deep indigo sky. Then I realize I will not see Sutton Place for quite some time.

Before I could think about my words I slip out, "Will I see you again soon?"

He shrugs. "I'll go back to my home in Suffolk for the time being until the King calls upon me."

"I won't see you will I?" I ask, as the thought suddenly strikes me. "You won't be here with me. I will live in Wynates and you could be anywhere. We won't see each other anymore."

"No," he says. "This will be where we part. Perhaps we will never see each other again." And with that he bows down to me, says, "My Lady," and is then gone.

**Compton Wynates, Warwickshire**

I finally get back to my home and seem to not have time to go see where my poor sweet William and Catherine rest respectively. I pay the entire house and say farewell to the ones who leave me. I never realized how hard William must've worked until now that I am doing it myself.

When I am all done with paying the wages I walk into the cold and thick fall air and see William's and Catherine's graves. Before I could get close enough I see a man with a lute on his back come up to William's grave, say a few words and I realize he is about to smash his fine and lovely lute against the grave marker, but first I yell, "Stop!"

The man turns around and I see that it is the man William and I saw play at the Cathedral, the one whose music sounds like angels. It was Thomas Tallis. He turned around quickly and then set his lute down. "I-I'm sorry my Lady," he muttered.

I came towards the poor boy and look him in the eyes, "You were a friend of William's…weren't you?"

He nods, "Yes, my Lady."

"Call me Colette," I choke out, "Any friend of William is a friend of mine." Thomas looks up at me with furrowed brows and a frown and I can see that he is dearly heartbroken for the loss of William. Seeing he was at a loss for words I went on, "This is the first time I've seen his grave since I've been back from my family's home in Surrey. And…" I don't know what else to say.

Tallis put his lute back on his shoulder and said, "I am sorry for your loss Colette. You're husband was a great man. I remember when I first saw you at the masquerade I was playing at. You were dressed in white and had a halo above your head."

I furrowed my brows and shook my head, "I wasn't wearing a halo."

"Perhaps not, but I saw it. You looked like an angel," I blushed and he went on, "I noticed the purity in you. Good William has left you a maid. Hasn't he?"

I clench my jaw and say, "Yes, he has. And I am quite thankful for it."

Thomas's eyes widened, "I am sorry for my impudence my Lady. I shouldn't have said such a thing…stay pure though Colette. And as parting wishes from a friend of your husband I suggest that you leave here soon, before you get the same fate as your husband and daughter." And with that he left.

XXXXX

I remember Thomas's words when there has been an outbreak of the sweat in London and over 300 people have died within a night. My brother writes to me saying that no one at Sutton Place has gotten the sickness since mother's death and they are locking themselves in until the sickness rests. Instead of going there I decide to do the same here. I keep everyone locked in and nobody can come in from the outside.

Peter, his governess, Gabrielle and I stay locked up in the West wing while everyone else boards in the East wing. Three of our house keepers die within a week of the sickness and I hear from my brother that the Lady Anne is sick. When I hear of this I fall to the ground in prayer. Lady Anne cannot become sick. I have had faith in her ever since I was a girl when I was promised to become her lady-in-waiting. I beg for God to keep her alive. If she dies I do not know what will become of my future except perhaps marrying another man I have never met. The Lady Anne has seemed to be my only constant.

Soon enough the sickness spreads through Cambridge and Oxford and nears closer and closer to Warwickshire. Riots begin to form and I do not hear from my family in Surrey. I write to my family, Lady Anne and the Duke praying that they and their families are well. I get a reply from Francis almost immediately as he tells me that they are fine and that if there are any more deaths at my home I should reside with them. I do not get a reply from the Lady Anne, as to be expected since she is sick. And a few weeks later I get a reply from the Duke as he writes that he and his family are alright and if I need a place to stay to get away from the outbreaks of sickness and riots him and his wife, Margaret, would be more than happy to let me and my son stay with them. As I am now assured places to stay I become a bit more relieved and I rest a bit better, not fearing the sickness as much as I used to. After William's death I feel almost alone in the world. Made a widow at age seventeen I cannot help it but to be afraid of what is to come for me. Would I be married again? To whom? Will people forget of me? Will I ever be the Queen's lady-in-waiting?

As the snow started to melt the news about plague became less often and drastic and after for what seemed like years waiting locked away from the outside world I finally got a letter from my brother, who wasted no words in the letter that he wrote, telling me that Anne Boleyn is better and the King and Queen are well. He told me nothing about the date I am to be betrothed again, but he tells me that father is hurrying for me to find a match before the end of the year. Edward Seymour's marriage to Catherine Fillol was recently annulled; supposedly the reasoning was for his father having a relationship with the unfaithful Catherine. My heart skips a beat when I remember his eyes roaming me in wonder at the masquerade. But he also mentioned Thomas Seymour, Edward's brother; in the letter who they think is better age wise. I carelessly smile at the end of the letter for I am not as worried as I was about it before. For some reason I believe that since I married once, I can marry again, and that it will somehow be easier, but no husband will be as kind as William. I want to find love, but that is only a dream, not reality.

As I wander through my wing in the household I go into William's old study where all of his old papers lie. I always seem to worry that I have missed something here. William was a sentimental person and I wonder if he left anything else for his friends or Peter or I. With the papers everywhere I start to go through them all thinking it is a good time. Most of them are business and payment papers that I already took care of so I push those to the side and go further until I reach the bottom of the pile. I then move to the unsent letters. These are likely to be the most important. It's a good time to start sending them too. After the plague and the terror I don't want anyone to forget about me and Peter in our cozy estate in Warwickshire.

Most of them are to the servants that already retired and the letters were somewhat useless. The final letter at the bottom was one of the most surprising, for it was to me when I was at Sutton Place.

My hands trembled as I looked at my name on the letter and the Compton crest on it. Why was it never sent to me? Biting my lip, my hands carefully scratch the sides of the wax and the letter pops out. I open it to see one long page filled with William's hand writing front and back and I start to read:

_My loving wife Colette, _

_Our dear Catherine has died from the sweating sickness. For days she's been crying, "Mama, I want my mama." I tell her that her mother is watching over her in heaven, but she just shook her head and then started to call out your name to make it clear. Dear God, I have spent not nearly enough time with you and the children and now I regret the time lost greatly. _

_As I write this letter my hand grows tired and weak although I have only written a few sentences. My head tires and my stomach aches. The sickness that has claimed our daughter is claiming me for my sins. _

_Therefore I must confess. _

_I have sinned a great deal and I am so, so sorry for what I am about to tell you, but now that my fate is for sure, I'm telling you now. _

_In the early year of our marriage I have had an affair with Anne Hastings. I soon ended it shortly after I married you for I knew that it was a wrong thing. I am sorry to say that I have something much worse to confess. I have committed the crime of buggery with Thomas Tallis. I believed I was in love with him, and I like to think he loved me back. The day before you left when you hugged me and told me you loved me I knew all of my past affairs meant nothing. I am sorry for everything I have confessed and I can only hope that you will forgive me after I am gone and pray for my soul. I realize I have sinned, but what man has not? I will be judged fairly in the end as we all will. _

_I am dearly sorry to hear about your mother and I hope that this may all soon be over. Peter will be sent over to you almost immediately for his safety. _

_After this letter I will write to the King telling him of my parting wishes for you and our son. I will tell him how I have left you a maid. You must understand that I only did this so if I died before you have reached an older age you will have more choices for husbands. I have made sure that the King will keep his promise about finding you a good husband and also reassuring your spot as a lady-in-waiting if Lady Anne ever becomes Queen. If she does not I am sure he will still accept you as a regular courtier._

_I am sorry for my sins and I can only hope that you find a better and more faithful husband than me. I am growing tired and my insides feel as if they are burning. I am sorry I have to leave you a widow at the brink of this horrible plague. I'm sorry my love…_

_Your unfaithful husband, _

_William Compton_

My bottom lip quivers and tears spring to my eyes as I set the letter down. When I married, I should've been realistic enough to know that I couldn't expect complete fidelity from William, he had a reputation of being excessively fond of women since his job was to find mistresses for the King. But with another man? It would have been bad enough to know that William was forsaking our bed for that of another woman. I could have borne that, perhaps even taken some slight consolation from the fact that I was not alone, that many of the other husbands at the court, from the King down, had strayed from their wives and taken mistresses, some of their affairs brief, others lasting for many years. If he was bedding other women, I could have confided my woes in another woman, one who knew what it was like to watch her husband turn away from her and who could be relied upon to lend a discreet, sympathetic ear, or to advise me on how best to win back his affections from my rival. But I knew I could not do that. Not in my condition where I was kept in like a bird in a cage. There was no one here for me. Gabrielle wasn't married, she wouldn't understand. And all my other ladies hired by William seemed to dislike me and always talk about me behind their back. Pitying me. Even if my pride would have allowed me to confess that my husband had forsaken me for another man, I knew that I could never breathe a word of it to anybody. If only my father could have married me to an ordinary gentleman, a kind man of normal, natural appetites who would be prepared to love his bride and not another. The Bible forbade a man to lie with another man. It was a mortal sin, a crime against the laws of England and, worse still, the laws of God and all those who flouted the law were doomed to spend eternity in purgatory. I was his wife. It was my duty to win his love and affections away from Tallis, to keep him from sinning any longer, to encourage him to do penance and repent and thereby save his soul from the damnation that was the price for his sins.

Gabrielle who has been waiting patiently in the corner sets down her sewing and walks up to me. Her brows are furrowed in a worried glance and rests her hand on my arm, "What is it My Lady?"

I close my eyes and try so very hard to be strong. Finally, I open my eyes again and look at Gabrielle. I tear the letter into shreds and throw it into the fire blazing to my left and simply say, "Nothing." We both look to the fire as the letter rolls up and turn to nothing.

**Summer-Fall 1528**

I look out the window and I feel as if I want a downpour to come to match my mood. Ever since reading William's letter I have never quite felt the same.

What could I possibly do? Peter and I have been stuck in our estates for months. Without William coming in anymore I do not know what to do. The world is still going on outside while I am here, stitching patterns every day. I finally decide that we should leave. Staying here will not help us. I write to my brother telling him that we are moving back to mine and William's old home on Thames Street near the palace and the court. Now that I am a widowed woman I need to make a new name for myself. Francis finally accepts, saying that it is a good idea.

We move back within a few days and I still seem to be busy with paying all of William's people who have decided to stay. Gabrielle says she'll stay with me forever, even without pay. She's the only loyal friend I seem to have now.

The sky was clear and while the weather was turning a bit cool, it was a dry, crisp day. Perfect for an afternoon in the gardens. But before I could decide to go out one of my ladies comes into the room and announces, "My Lady, its Sir Thomas Cromwell, one of Cardinal Wolsey's advisers. He says he has a letter from the King for you…" I remember William never liking Wolsey much so I was a bit worried about Cromwell. Why would he be here? I stood up from my sit and nodded.

"Let him come in," I told her.

She bowed down her head and said, "Of course My Lady."

A dour and clerical man dressed in black came in with confidence. He stopped and bowed down, "My Lady," he said politely with a kind yet business-like smile.

I tilt my head in response, "Sir Cromwell, you have a letter for me?" I tried to ask it as kindly as possible. I must sympathize for whoever first has to meet me with a letter. It always seems to hold bad news.

We maintained enough of a distance and Cromwell looked awkwardly at Gabrielle who was sitting in the corner sewing obediently. She's always with me nowadays to ensure me that nothing could mar my reputation. I nodded, "Anything you say in front of me can be said in front of her, Sir Cromwell."

He nodded, "Of course, My Lady. The King writes to tell you that he would like you as part of the audience in the court for the annulment of their Majesties. The Queen is to speak her case. You and others will stand and listen as witnesses. You will have rooms in the castle and the King invites you to the festivities. The Lady Anne Boleyn believes you agree with the annulment, is she wrong?" His tone is cool.

I shake my head, "No, not at all. She is absolutely right. Of course I sympathize for her Majesty, but I cannot help but want Anne Boleyn on the throne." I say just as coolly and I go on, "She is kind and from what I hear is intellectually curious, politically sharp and highly capable. Where do you stand in the matter, Mister Cromwell?" My tone was firm and I made sure that if Cromwell was against her he had no way of persuading me otherwise. I gesture to the seats near the fireplace, "Come and sit."

We walk over and sit. He hands me the letter and starts to talk, "I actually agree with you. Anne Boleyn seems confident in what she does. May I ask you...why do you feel so confident in Lady Anne? If I am correct you have only met her once."

I smiled at him kindly, trying to give my words out carefully, "The King has given me and my family many promises ever since he has laid eyes on the Lady Anne. Promising me to be lady-in-waiting to her, promising my brother to become part of the Privy Chamber and finally promising my son to have a place in court. If I am correct you have a family of your own don't you? A wife and children?" I asked and he nodded, "If you were promised wealth and your family's success just if one certain woman was on the throne. Wouldn't you do anything to get that wealth, success and happiness?" Cromwell nodded and I smiled, "Then we have a common interest and I conclude that we have come to an understanding."

Cromwell smiled and nodded, "Yes, we understand each other," he quickly changed the subject, "So do you agree to come to board in the palace?" He asked.

"Of course," I said, "I will be happy to see my family and some old friends again. Tell the King that I am honored to appear in court again." I stood up and led him to the door, "God bless you Mister Cromwell." I said.

Cromwell gave me another kind smile, took my hand, bowed and kissed it, "And God bless you, Colette Compton. I am glad you have as much faith in Lady Anne as she does you." And with that he left.

I looked back at Gabrielle and asked curiously, "Did he seem sincere to you?" I asked, wringing my wrists with my hands nervously.

She shrugged and stood up from her seat, "Seemed sincere enough to me, my Lady."

I sat back down near the fire and took a sip of ale from the earthenware cup sitting on the table, "Cromwell surprisingly didn't make me nervous, unlike the other men at court do. Instead I felt as if we were friends who we understood each other, but there was something else about him that made me…made me…" I couldn't find the right word for it.

"Nervous?" Gabrielle asked, raising her brows.

I nodded, "Exactly. That's it. He made me nervous. Mister Cromwell has ambition, no doubt."

Gabrielle gave me a small smile, "Like you?"

"Like me," I said briskly.

Slumping back in the chair picking at my Spanish black lace widow dress, "And that's how it's going to be. Let them talk about me."

**Fall-Winter 1528**

As I leave my home on Thames Street to Hampton Court Palace, I leave Peter as well with his governess. Gabrielle sits next to me and Francis, deciding to go along for the ride sits across from me with that toothy smile of his. "You are officially moving to court sister! God, how I have waited for this day, you'll love it. The Weston quarters are quite large and luxurious ever since father has recently become Sub-Treasurer of the Exchequer."

I give him a small smile, "So you're close to the King?"

He nods, "Of course. We play dice and tennis. It's quite fun actually. The King, Thomas and George Boleyn and Father and I always seem to have quite a few laughs. I'm sure you'll make many friends too."

The carriage stopped in front of the castle and Francis ordered the squires to bring all of my things to my rooms. He took my hand and led me inside where we were soon surrounded by the sound of music and people laughing. I'm glad I decided to dress nicely for my arrival. We walked through the long corridors until we finally came to the source of the music and talk. People were dancing happily and I soon spotted others I knew.

Anne Boleyn was chatting merrily with other ladies. Margaret, the Duchess of Suffolk was drinking quietly in the corner watching everyone. The King, Charles, Thomas Boleyn and the Duke of Norfolk were laughing over drinks until the King looked over at us and shouted, "Francis! I see you've brought you're sister, Colette. Do come over and share a drink with us."

Francis and I walked over and bowed down to the King. He took Francis's shoulder and pulled him away from me. Thomas Boleyn and the Duke of Norfolk nodded and gave me small smiles. Charles looked over his wine cup at me with an amused look on his face. Why did he always do that?

The King excused himself and went over to Anne and started to dance with her. They looked like they were in love and I couldn't help it but to envy them. I wanted something like that, for a man to hold me and love me. Thomas Boleyn looked at me and nodded, "I understand that you're on Anne's side on this?"

I nod, "Of course. Our families are close are they not?" I ask with a smile.

Thomas Boleyn and Thomas Howard smiled back. Boleyn went on, "Indeed they are. Anne told me of your first meeting. In fact she's the one who told the King to invite you to court as a witness at the next council meeting for the annulment."

I was speechless. Anne really did do that? Francis whispered in my ear, "You made a name for yourself as the first person to bow down to her and call her Queen."

The Duke of Norfolk nodded, "She was quite overjoyed by that in fact."

During the conversation about my supposed good deed to the Boleyn's, Charles kept on grinning at me. I furrowed my brows and gave him a look that I hoped told him to stop, but I only made his grin even bigger.

Someone placed there hand on my arm gently and I turned only to see the man that I danced with at the masquerade, Edward Seymour. He smiled down upon me and said politely, "It's you, from the masquerade. Lady Colette Compton. I would recognize you anywhere for your doe eyes and butter-blonde hair. Beautiful. Would you give me the honor of having your first dance back at court with me?"

I smiled up at him and his kind words and said, "I would love to." Raising his hand I took it carefully and he walked me out to dance with the others. We danced close yet did not touch, but as we danced I could feel eyes on us. As I turned in sync to the music I saw the Duke of Suffolk's gaze at me and Edward. There was something in his eyes that I could not point out.

Finally everyone began to clap as the end of the dance came. I curtsied low to my partner as he bowed down to me. Edward took my hand and led me out as other people went in for the next dance. As he pulled me to a corner he turned around to face me. His eyes were kind and his smile delightfully boyish. He pushed my hair behind my ear. Edward grinned, "You're so beautiful. Do you realize how beautiful you are?"

Breathless, I could not reply. Edward leaned down slowly and brushing his soft hand across my cheek he placed a kiss there and then pulled back and murmured in my ear, "It was a pleasure to dance with such a beautiful woman like you, but I must leave." I looked at him longingly as he turned and walked out of the room. I wanted to run after him and kiss him like a lover. I wanted to be loved.

XXXXX

A few days after the ball I went to Blackfriar's Church to appear as witness of the council. Francis and my father stood beside me and up in the front were the King, Queen, the clergy and the rest of the council and other important men. Cardinal Campeggio rose and started the court meeting to the annulment.

"I declare this Legatine Court commission by his Holiness, Pope Clement, is now in session. And all that is said here is said on the earth and in the presence of God Almighty. I call upon His Majesty, to speak first as to this matter." Campeggio then sat down as the King rose up.

"You're eminences all know well why I have come to be here. It concerns some scruples I have regarding my marriage which prick my conscience. I have consulted widely to discover the truth. And I feel that it was against Gods law and a sin to marry my brother's wife," he turned to the clergy, "My eminences, I am not the only one who questions the legitimacy of our marriage. All of my bishops share my doubt and they have signed the petition to put the matter to question."

There was a rumble between the bishops until it was settled by the King who said, "If I am asked why I have waited so long to bring this question to trial. I shall answer truthfully, that it was the great love that I bore for her Majesty that prevented me doing so. It is I myself who bear no responsibility for my conscience which trouble and doubts me. Gentlemen of court, I ask for one thing and one thing only. Justice."

My father and brother spoke behind me of the justice the King shall have and that they should not deny him that. I must agree, but I feel so sorry for the Queen sitting up there, taking this all in. I'm sure she loved him, but she should do as he asks and take the offer of living in a nunnery.

The King sat down and Cardinal Wolsey spoke up, "In a moment the court will call upon the Queen to reply to the King's statement, but first I must tell the court that the Queen has sorted through her advisors to question the competence of this court to try her case. Further, she questions the impartiality of her judges. Finally, she contends that this matter is already at the hands of the authority, maybe the Pope, and therefore can only be tried in Rome," my father and Francis and other people around us began to burst out talking as Wolsey went on, "Now, as to the first matter, Cardinal Campeggio can confirm that we have the necessary authorization from His Holiness to try this matter here. Further, we reject any notion of prejudice on our power and will continue to try the case here as we have been appointed. So, I call upon her Majesty, Queen Catherine, to address the court."

There was a moment of silence as we waited for Her Majesty. It seemed like everything was still and I had to give a point to Campeggio and the Pope for making the council go further here. Finally, after the long silence, the Queen stood up, seemed to look at all of us and then looked back at the King. She walked down from her chair and across the room to where the King sat. I saw in shock and amazement as she dropped down on her knees in front of His Majesty. He stood up quickly, but she still was down before him on her knees, "Sir!" she cried out, "I beseech you. For all of the love that has been between us, let me have justice and right. Give me some pity and compassion for I am a poor woman and a stranger born out of your dominion. I have no friend here and little counsel. I plea to you as head of justice in this realm. I call God and all of the world to witness that I have been to you a true humble and obedient wife ever compliant to your will and pleasure. I have loved all those whom you have loved for your sake whether or not I had cause. Whether they being friends or enemies," a single tear slipped down my cheek as I heard this. I was like her not too long ago, "By me you have had many children. Although it has pleased God to call them from this world. But when you had me at first, I take God as my judge!" she said loudly, turning to Wolsey and Campeggio, "I was a true maid without touch of men. And whether or not it be true, I put it to your conscience." She then stood up, bowed down to His Majesty, and started to head for the door. Everybody that was not standing already rose to their feet to touch thy Majesty.

One of the men up in the front shouted for her, "You're Majesty! Come back!"

But she did not listen she walked on and as she got outside with her ladies picking up her skirts that were trailing behind her everyone burst out clapping. Although my family did not clap my feelings swayed just a little in her favor. My father and brother glared as she walked out in anger. I guess they wanted her gone to. Why wouldn't they? If the King got what he wanted our whole entire family would most likely be cherished forever. I still could not believe the audacity of the Queen to shame His Majesty in public where all can see and hear.

Queen Catherine is an amazing woman, but that's not enough here.

I cannot help, but to wonder what would happen to her…and Wolsey.

TBC


	6. Chapter 5

_Welcome to the new reviewers, __**AnnaRegina1533 **__and __**TheDarkLadyKira. **__So sorry for not having this chapter out sooner! _

**Chapter Five **

**Spring 1529 **

On a bright spring afternoon, when I could be outside in the green gardens around the castle I frequented, I was in a stuffy court room next to my brother and father again discussing the annulment.

Thomas Boleyn walked in as Cardinal Wolsey started, "My Lords," _and Ladies, _I thought, "In the absence of the Queen herself, from this tribunal has pronounced consummations since she does not appear when summoned, we are trying to determine whether or not her first marriage to Prince Author was in fact consummated in carnal copular. Let me call a witness. Sir Antony Willoughby." A normal looking courtier stepped up and sat down in front of Campeggio and the other Cardinals.

"I understand you were the one who escorted the Prince to the marriage bed," Campeggio said.

Willoughby nodded, "I was Sir. My father was at the time steward of the King's household so I was present when the Prince was…inserted into Lady Catherine's bed." Men began to laugh and even my brother chuckled a bit. I elbowed him and he stopped. Immature. "Also when he woke in the morning," Willoughby went on.

"And did the Prince say anything to you when you saw him in the morning?" Campeggio asked.

"Yes sir, he said 'Willoughby, I'm thirsty, bring me a cup of ale. Last night I was in the midst of Spain'," he boasted and I scowled in disgust. Most likely the marriage was not consummated…

"Anything else?" Campeggio asked, annoyed.

"Yes sir, later that day he said, 'Masters, it's a good pastime to have a wife.'" I rolled my eyes as the people began to laugh again.

"I believe we have the blood stained sheets to corrupt my Lords story," Wolsey said with a frown.

Campeggio nodded, "That would be most useful my Eminence, most useful…"

**Summer 1529 **

The English court is at its summer pursuit of hunting, traveling and flirtation. The King starts and ends his day in prayer but rides out like a carefree boy for the rest of the day and on some days appears at the court meetings about the annulment dutifully and readily. Francis and I attend the king as companions and friends; we hunt, dance, play at the summer sports, and join with the court. The only time I am out with the King is when Anne is there. We are the only two ladies that ride with the King and his friends and I feel powerful when doing so although Anne only says a few words to me as I ride next to my brother, not next to her or the King. I have been widowed for a year, and the king's advisors should be considering a new marriage for me and so is my family, but they cannot seem to find anyone quite yet. I suggest Seymour to my father and brother, but they both just shake their heads with laughter as if I am a fool to care for a man such as Seymour. But I do predict that I will be married off by Christmas.

I have heard rumors that Wolsey should have had the annulment by now, but I cannot stand it any longer. Waiting for my time as Anne's lady-in-waiting is unhealthy, I swear. After the speaking of Willoughby I decided abruptly not to attend again with my brother and father, but instead stay in the great hall and make good use of my time by conversing with other courtiers, making friends and a name for myself.

Sometimes I see Anne since she has decided not to attend the court meetings herself. Once I caught her looking at me and smiling as if knowing some sort of secret of mine.

One day, when I was in the court hall, both my brother and father stormed in looking directly at me. I turned fully around as my brother said, "The Duke of Suffolk's wife is dead."

I cannot help, but to wonder why they are telling me this with such grins on their faces and I say, "God bless her…the poor King."

My father gave a slight nod as he said, "Yes, the King is quite distressed…"

"Yes, pray for her, but do rejoice as this would be a lucky and good match for you dear sister," my brother said with his toothy smile.

I frowned, "The Duke…?"

Francis nodded, "Don't you see the way he looks at you? He wants you, Colette, but it could not happen since he was with the King's sister…if Brandon was caught with another woman the King would have his head."

I gave them a scowl and mumbled, "As he should…frolicking with a woman other than his wife is inexplicable," I say, remembering my William's old unsent letter.

Francis chuckled, "You see it happen every day sister," he shook his head, "But either way, with her dead, the Duke has more time to look at you," he said with a wicked grin.

"We want you to make advances to him, Colette," my father said, "for the sake of our family and your son. If you marry the Duke our family will be cherished for a long, long time. In the beginning be soft spoken to the Duke for he has just lost his wife, but then…when he has gotten over the loss, take him."

XXXXX

I attend the funeral of the Duchess and frown as I see the poor Duke trail at the back of the line of the proceeding behind his wife's casket. We bow our head down in prayer as the priest speaks a few sad words and then it is over and everybody goes back outside to what they were doing before as if nothing has happened.

**Winter 1529**

Grabbing Gabrielle's hand I pulled her quickly as I fled to my rooms to get ready for dancing the day away with the Christmas festivities.

Gabrielle made my hair flow down my spine nicely and weaved small ornamental flowers into it nicely. I put a dress on made of rich burgundy velvet, the gown's sleeves and front are dressed with rich gold material and both the sleeves and the waistline are accented with a trim of beadwork making this one of the most beautiful gowns I have ever owned.

Biting my bottom lip nervously, I was excited for the first time in a long while to actually go to court. As soon as I got to the source of the music I was whisked away by a man and as he twirled me around to a composition the King himself created I laughed in pleasure. When I looked at my partner I saw that it was the Duke of Suffolk, Charles.

As much as I wanted to enjoy this moment, I couldn't. His wife had just died. The King's sister in fact. If I was seen dancing with him…well I didn't quite know what would happen. She was dead after all. Perhaps I wouldn't have to try at all to get the Duke to marry me. The King seemed happy tonight although he still did not get his divorce yet.

When he turned me I spun myself out of his reach and out of the dancing courtiers into the laughing crowd surrounding them. I heard Charles come behind me as I made my way to the outside corridors gasping for breath. Did I really just turn away from a Duke, a powerful one close to the King at that?

"My Lady Colette," Charles called, "Why do you run away from me so?" I felt his fingers grasp my arm as he pulled me towards him, "I finally find my golden one…" he whispered as he played with a strand of hair that fell out of my braid and then traced his fingers down to my cleavage with a grin.

I slapped his hand with a soft hiss, but being the strong man that he is he didn't recoil. He just grinned down upon me as if in wonder. He bent his head forward and nuzzled it to mine kissing me on the neck and right at that moment I didn't care if his wife just died or not. I didn't even care if anyone saw us. My body loosened in pleasure as I let out the smallest of moans and pulled him closer to me.

"My Lady…" he murmurs into my ear.

I fall silent at the intensity of his tone. "Yes?"

Charles pulls away and takes my hand and tucks it under his elbow and starts to walk speedily. I follow him through the gallery and corridors until we reach a room that is reserved just for the King and his friends. There are only two guards. One raises a brow and Charles says, "Thomas, it's me. Can I please go in with the beautiful Lady Weston?" He didn't say Compton…I liked it.

The guard nods and says, "Fine." And let's us in.

The Duke's fingers are burning as if he has a fever and we enter a room with a large bed in the center of it.

He let go of me and said strongly, "I cannot know what the future will bring us. I cannot know where you will be given in marriage, nor what life might hold for me. But I can't let you go without telling you—without telling you at least once—that I love you."

I snatch a breath at the words. "Charles-."

"At this point I can offer you nothing, but only my trust and love. And I wanted you to know that, I love you and I want you, and I have done since the day I first saw you."

"I should-."

"I have to tell you, you have to know: I have loved you passionately as a man might a woman; and now, before I leave you, I want to tell you that I love you, I love you—," He breaks off and looks at me desperately. "I had to tell you," he repeats.

I feel as if I am becoming golden and warm. I can feel myself smiling, glowing at these words. At once I know that he is telling the truth: that he is in love with me; and at once I recognize the truth: that I am in love with him. And he has told me, he has said the words: I have captured his heart, he loves me, he loves me, dear God, he loves me. And God knows—though Charles does not—that I love him.

Without another word he takes me in his arms in one swift irresistible movement. I raise my head to him, and he kisses me. My hands stroke his shortly cut handsome head to his broad shoulders, and I hold him to me, closer and still closer. I feel the muscle of his shoulders, the prickle of his short hair at the back of his neck.

"I want you," he says in my ear. "Not as a Lady and not as a mistress. I want you just as a woman, as my woman."

He drops his head and kisses my shoulder, where the neck of the gown leaves my shoulder bare for his touch. He kisses my collarbone, my neck, up to my jaw line. I bury my face into the crook of his neck, and he gives a little groan of desire and thrusts his fingers through my hair, so it falls down my shoulders, and he rubs his face in it. "I want you as a woman, my woman," he repeats breathlessly, pulling at the laces of my gown.

Charles looks at my face for a moment and sees that I am just the slightest bit worried, mostly of his position compared to mine and his wife. He quickly eases me by saying in a pulse of desire, "I don't care about anything else."

His mouth is on mine again, his hands are pulling at the neck of my gown, unfastening it. He shrugs out of his jerkin and draws me towards him. The moment when he enters me I feel a searing pain. But I do know, even as we move towards ecstasy, that it is loves pain, a woman's pain, and I am no longer a helpless girl.

TBC

_Don't worry; I'll update the next chapter faster than I did this one. I'm loving the reviews, keep them up :-) _


	7. Chapter 6

_Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are amazing! Welcome to new reviewers _**HermioneandMarcus, RHatch89, Hendrickx E, klara **and **ThePhantomismyLove. **_I hope that you all continue to enjoy the story. _

**Chapter Six **

**Summer 1530 **

Anne Boleyn, the lady-in-waiting who betrayed her mistress, now walks down the beautiful allees and admires the roses in the garden as if she were already Queen. And I walk behind her respectfully, now one of her many cohorts.

I am lulled like a fool by my happiness. I observe Anne Boleyn and in many ways adore her and bear her no malice after the court meetings. I include her in the dazed pity I feel for everyone who is not me, who is not loved by Charles Brandon. She does not sleep next to the man she loves; she does not know his touch as the early summer dawn turns the windows to pearl; she does not know the whisper in the cool morning, "Oh, stay. Stay. Just once more." I think nobody in the whole world knows what it is to be in love, to be so beloved. The summer days go by in a haze of desire. But the summer must come to an end. My father is getting worried with each passing day, waiting for Charles to finally marry me. The King's advisors are considering a new marriage for me.

Charles is well aware of this new danger, and as each dreamy warm summer day goes by, we know that we are closer to the moment when we may have to part, or face the danger of confessing to the King. Charles torments himself with his fear that he will be the ruin of me and that I am the woman that is taking Margaret's place. He says the King may ruin me if he declares his love, and he will be destroyed if he does not.

XXXXX

One day as I walk through the gardens with my brother, Francis, I notice that he looks quite disappointed and upset. Worried for my brother I ask, "What is wrong?"

With his shoulders slumped he says simply, "I am to be married."

I do not understand why he is so disappointed, "To whom?"

He looks up at me and says, "Anne Pickering…her family is a bunch of nobodies, Collie! Dear Lord, how do you become the lucky one?" I have never heard my brother speak so feverishly and Francis looks so saddened by this…and then I remembered a talk we had long ago about Anne Boleyn and how Francis fancied her.

I said, "If you don't like it, and I'm sure father doesn't like it that much either, perhaps you can marry one of Sir John Seymour's daughters, Jane or Elizabeth? They are Lady Anne's cousins, you know."

Francis furrows his brows for a moment and then he smiles saying, "You're brilliant, Collie! Jane _is _to be one of Anne's ladies. Anne told me herself."

I nod as I see a brighter look in his eye. As I bite my bottom lip I realize I have to tell something to Francis too. He is my brother after all and I have not told anyone else yet. He looks down at me curiously and I blurt out, "I'm with child."

Francis stops abruptly and I go a few steps ahead of him and then turn around to face my paused brother as he looks down at the ground with his mouth hung open, processing it. Finally, he looks up at me and his jaw clenches, "Who did this to you? This can destroy you!"

I step back, surprised at the ferocity in my brother's words as I hiss at him, "Who do you think?"

His face drops and he says almost in disbelief, "Brandon…" I nod and he goes on and asks, "How long have you been seeing him?"

"Since Christmas…" I look at my brother nervously as if I am in the wrong, which I am. I have sinned.

Francis carefully chooses his words as he asks, "You love him, don't you? He's not telling you to do what he wants…?"

I shake my head furiously and reassure him, "Yes, I love him with all my heart. He wouldn't tell me to do something like that."

He nods with a small smile and says, "I'm glad that you're happy, sister. But if you want this to fall through the way that you want it, you're going to have to get married to Charles, soon."

I nod, "I know, and you're going to have to tell father you're displeased with Anne."

The King's advisors seem to accept Francis' suggestion of Jane Seymour and during the King's progress they get married. Jane is the most pleasant and kindest person I have ever met. She's so genuine and hugged me when we first saw each other. She was very pretty and when I saw Francis and her together they looked very happy and the way that he looked at her…he was falling in love, I could see it. At the wedding festivities afterwards, Edward Seymour looked at me from across the table intently as I conversed with Jane who was at my left next to my brother and Charles who was at my right, slowly making his hand up my leg. I felt sorry for him almost, but I knew that I loved Charles with all my heart.

XXXXX

I wait a month, two months, then quietly, at midnight, at the end of summer, Charles lets himself into my room, and I slip into his arms.

"I have news for you," I murmur. I pour him a glass of the best wine from Gascony.

"Good news?" he asks.

I bite my bottom lip and he looks at it with a smile as I sit down and say, "My love, I have to tell you; but now I come to it, I hardly know how to tell you—I am with child."

The glass falls from his hands and cracks on the stone floor. He does not even turn his head to see the damage; he is deaf to the noise. "What?"

"I am with child," I say steadily. "A good month into my time."

"What?"

"Actually, I think she will be a girl," I say. "I think she will be born early next summer."

"What?" he asks again.

The giggle in my heart threatens to burst out, but his appalled expression does not seem to frighten me for some odd reason. "Beloved," I say patiently. "Be happy. I am carrying your child. Nothing in the world could make me happier than I am tonight. This is the start of everything for me."

He drops his head into his hands. "I have been your ruin," he says. "God forgive me. I will never forgive myself. I love you more than anything in the world, and I have been the road to your ruin."

"No," I say. "Don't speak of ruin. This is wonderful. This is the solution to everything. We will get married."

"We will have to get married!" he exclaims. "Or you will be shamed. But if we marry, you are disgraced."

I tell him how my brother and father say that the King does not seem to mourn over Margaret anymore and speaks highly of Charles. I also remind him that the King just made him President of the Council along with Norfolk. I even told him how Anne asks me about him sometimes to keep conversation flowing, as if she wants us to marry. "I cannot marry another man. We were driven by desire to become lovers, and now we are driven to marry."

He shakes his head and says, "I have been so selfish…I should leave right now."

I take a long pause, and then I raise my eyes and give him a look as limpid as a forest pool. "Oh, have I been mistaken in you? Have I been long mistaken? Do you not love me? Don't you want to marry me? Shall you cast me aside?"

He drops to his knees. "Before God, I love you and cherish you more than anything in the world. Of course I want to marry you. I love you heart and soul."

"Then I accept," I say gleefully. "I shall be happy to be your wife."

He shakes his head. "I should be honored to marry you, my love, but I fear for you." The thought strikes him. "And for our child!" Gently he puts his hand on my belly. "My God, a child. I shall have to keep the two of you safe…" He thinks it over and says, "I shall have eight to care for now!" he exclaimed, making sure to include the children of his last two wives and my step-son Peter. I have met Anne, Mary, Frances, Eleanor and Henry and they are all lovely children. Anne, married to Edward Grey, was Baroness Grey of Powys and she intimidated me for a while, but I soon saw that she was just a rebellious young lady who needed her mother and I've comforted her the few times I've seen her when she was unhappy about her marriage to Edward. She does not like him very much. Her sister Mary on the other hand has a bit of a temper, but means well. The first time I met her she smiled at me and we engaged in conversation almost immediately. As Baroness of Monteagle she seems content with her life and has already had one healthy child, William. Seven year old Henry is a rather sickly boy and I worry for him for he is so frail. He likes the toys I give him and is already Earl of Lincoln. Frances, at age thirteen is strong and energetic and we go on a few walks with her sisters here and there. Eleanor, only eleven now is so sweet and kind. As we walk she would surprisingly take my hand. And of course, the dear child growing in my belly.

"I shall be Colette Brandon," I say dreamily, turning the name over, "Colette Brandon. And she will be Elizabeth Brandon."

"Elizabeth? You are sure it is a girl?"

"I am sure. She will be Elizabeth, my first child with many more to come."

When he leaves me that night, he is still torn between delight that we are to marry and remorse that he has led me into trouble. I sit up at my window, my hand on my belly, and I look at the moon. Tonight there is a new moon, in the first quarter, a good moon for new beginnings, new hopes, and for the start of a new life.

"I shall marry your father," I say to the little spark of life inside me. "And I shall bring you into the world. I know you will be beautiful for you father is the most handsome man in England, but I wonder what you will do with your life, and how far you will go when it all becomes clear to you—when you too see the man whom you love, and know the life that you want?"

**Westhorpe Hall, Suffolk, **

**Autumn 1530**

Early one morning, before my ladies are stirring, I slip out of my rooms and meet Charles at the stables. He has our horses saddled and bridled and we ride down the little chapel near our home. Charles's sisters are there along with Anthony Knivert, the Duke of Norfolk, Thomas Boleyn and Anne and Mary. My father and brother are also there as witnesses. My father is waiting, face stern and anxious. Charles goes to find the priest as my father steps forward.

"I am so proud of you, my dear Colette," he helps me down from my horse and offers me his arm and walks me into the chapel. At the eastern end there is a little stone altar, a cross and a candles burning. Before it stands the priest and beside him Charles, turning and smiling almost shyly at me as if we were before a crowd of hundreds and wearing cloth of gold.

I walk to the altar, and just as I start to respond to the priest's gentle prompting of our vows, the sun comes out and shines through the circular stained glass window above the altar. For a moment, I forget what I am to say. There is a veil of colors at our feet on the stone floor of the chapel, and I think dizzily that I am here now, marrying the man that I love, and that one day I will stand here when my daughter marries the man of her choice, rainbows beneath her feet. The sudden vision makes me hesitate, and Charles looks at me. "If you have any doubts, a moment's doubt, we need not marry," he says quickly. "I will think of something; I will make you safe, my love."

I smile up at him, the tears in my eyes making a rainbow around them too. "I have no doubts." I turn to the priest. "Go on."

He leads us through our vows and then declares us man and wife. My father kisses my cheeks and gives Charles a powerful hug. Charles turns and looks at his sisters, daughters, Knivert, Norfolk and Boleyn and tells them that if he calls on them they must remember the day and the time and that we were truly married in the sight of God, he puts his family ring on my finger, and gives me a purse of gold before them all, to prove that I am his wife, that he trusts me with his honor and fortune.

"What now?" Anthony asks as we come out of the chapel into the sunshine.

"Back to court," Charles says. "And when the moment serves us, we will have to tell the King."

"He will forgive you," Norfolk predicts. "You _are _his best friend."

Charles kisses my cheek before mounting on his horse with _his _witnesses while I stay back with mine. My father comes to bid me farewell before he leaves for Sutton Place.

"You will leave your son, Peter, in the care of his advisors at Compton Wynates, now that you're married to the Duke," my father remarks, as if this arrangement has just occurred to him this minute, as I am leaving.

"No, he will come with m. Surely, he will come with me," I blurt out. "He must come with me. He is my son. Where should he be, but with me?"

"It's not possible," he says decidedly. "It is all agreed. He is to stay at Wynates. His advisors will care for him and keep him safe."

"But he is my son!"

My father smiles. "He must stay where his land is. Keep Wynates safe. He is eight years old and needs to learn to keep hold of his own land. The King is sending a troupe to guard him as their own."

"But he is _my _own! Not theirs!"

My father comes closer and puts his hand on my knee. "You own nothing, Colette. You yourself are the property of your husband. You are now a Duchess. Be grateful, child. Your son will be well cared for, he is not even yours," my hands clench the reins in anger as he says this. I have raised his as my own for the past four years. He has loved me as his mother for the last four years, "and then you will have your own," my father goes on, "Brandon boys, even better."

"Father, before God," I say, my voice shaking with tears, "I swear that I believe that there is more for me in life than being wife to one man after another, and making males."

He shakes his head, smiling at me as if my sense of outrage is like a little girl shouting over her toys. "No, truly, my dear, there is nothing more for you," he says. "So do your duty with an obedient heart. I will see you at court."

XXXXX

The baby is not yet showing through the graceful sweep of my gowns, though I know that she is growing. My breasts are bigger and tender to the touch, and more than anything else I have a sense of being in company, everywhere I go, even when I am asleep. Charles has told the King and the King did not seem at all disturbed and instead told him congratulations. He was relieved and the only thing I could say was, "I told you, dear Charles."

I go up into confinement at the start of the month, Charles demands it. They put up shutters on my bedroom windows to close out the gray autumn light. I do not like it, but the midwife insists that I go into darkness for a month, as the tradition is, and Charles, says that everything must be done to keep the baby safe.

The midwife thinks that the baby will come early. She feels my belly and says that he is lying wrongly, but he may turn in time. Sometimes, she says, babies turn very late. It is important that they come out headfirst; I don't know why. She does not mention any details to Charles, but I know that he paces up and down outside my chamber every day. I can hear the floorboards creak as he tiptoes north and south, as anxious as any loving husband. Since I am in confinement I can see no man. But I do wish I could come out to church. Father William, here at Westhorpe, was moved to tears by my first confession. He said he had never met a young woman of more piety. I was glad at last to find someone who understands me.

I am supposed to rest every afternoon, and my lady governess is ordered by my father to take a renewed interest in my health.

The daughter, whom I foretold, is born without difficulty, but with her comes a boy. They are twins.

We call him Lewis, and I find I am entranced to have a boy of my making. He has very fair hair, almost silvery, but his eyes are as dark as the sky at night. The midwife who helps me tells me that all babies' eyes are blue and that both his hair color and his eye color may change; but he seems to me a boy who is half fairy, with this angelic coloring. I hold them both while they sleep. The swaddling cloth is wrapped around their heads and chins to keep their necks straight, and they finish with a little loop on the top of their head. The poor women use the loop to hook their babies up on a roof beam when they are cooking, or doing their work, but these babies, who are the newest in the Brandon household, will be rocked and carried by a team of nursemaids at all times.

I lie them down on the bed beside me and gaze at their tiny faces, little noses and the smiling curves of their rosy eyelids. It is a miracle to think that such things have been made, have grown, and have come into the world; that I made them.

After a little while they wake and start to cry. For such a small object the cry is incredibly loud, and I am glad the nursemaid comes in at a run and takes him from the room to the wet nurse.

I am bound up as tight as my swaddled babies; the three of us strapped tight to do our duty: babies who must grow straight, and a young mother who may not feed her child. Their wet nurse has left her own baby at home so that she can come and take her position in the castle. She will eat better than she has ever eaten her life before, and she is allowed a good ration of ale. She does not even have to care for my babies; she just has to make milk for them, as if she were a dairy cow. They are brought to her when they need feeding, and the rest of the time he is cared for by the maids of the nursery. She does a little cleaning, washing their clouts and linen, and helps in their rooms. She does not hold them except at feeding time. They have other women to do that. They have their own rocker to sleep by their cradle, their own four nursemaids to wait on them, their own physician comes once a week, and the midwives will stay with us until I am churched and they are christened.

I have to stay in my rooms for another six weeks after the birth of my boy, before I can go to the chapel and be cleansed of the sin of childbirth. When I come back to my rooms, the shutters are down and the dark drapes have been taken away. There is wine in jugs and small cakes on plates, and Charles has come to me.

The nursemaids tell me that Charles visits the babies in their nurseries every day. He sits by the cradle when the babies are asleep, he touches their cheeks with his finger, he cups the tightly wrapped head in his big hands. If the babies are awake, Charles watches them feed, or he stands over them when they unwrap the swaddling and admires the straight legs and the strong arms. They tell me that Charles begs them to leave the swaddling off for a moment more so he can see the little fists and the fat little feet

He smiles at me tentatively, and I smile back. "Are you well, my love?" he asks.

"I am," I say.

He nods. "I have a letter from your father for you, and he also wrote to me."

He hands me on sheet of paper, folded square sealed with my father's Weston of the portcullis. I lift the seal carefully and read the letter. My brother and father congratulate me on the birth of my two children and my father writes that the King and Anne Boleyn are expecting Charles and me to go back to court, but I do not want to leave.

Elizabeth and Lewis are sleeping in the Brandon cherry wood crib, and so at night I put them in together, side by side on their swaddling boards like pretty little dolls.

Charles says with satisfaction that I am a woman who has forgotten all about being a wife and a lover and that he is a miserably neglected man. He is joking though, and he revels in the beauty of our little daughter and in the growth and strength of our son.

The King invites me to court for the winter festivities almost immediately after I give birth and I'm a bit disappointed, not wanting to leave my children just yet.

"But won't you be glad to go to London?" he asks me. "You can buy new clothes and shoes and all sorts of pretty things. Have you not missed the court and that entire world?"

I come around the table to stand behind his chair, lean over, and put my cheek to his. "I shall be glad to be at court again, for the King is the source of all wealth and all patronage, and we have three pretty daughters who will one day need to marry well. But no, I have been happy here with you, and we will only go for a little while and come home again, won't we?"

He nods in agreement, "The King needs me, but these are our peers. This is where we should be."

**London, November 1530**

I told the truth when I said that I was happy at Westhorpe, but my heart leaps with the most frivolous joy when the King sends his royal barge to take us down the river and I see the high towers of Hampton Court. It is so pretty and so rich, I cannot help but delight in coming to it as a favorite of the court and one of the greatest ladies in the land once more. The barge sweeps along as the drummers keep the oarsmen in time, and then they shoulder their oars and the liveried boatmen on the pier catch the ropes and draw the barge alongside.

I am stepping down the drawbridge when I look up and see that the royal party has been walking beside the river in there furs and is now strolling to greet us. In front of them all is the king, he comes confidently forwards and kisses me, as a kinsman, on both cheeks, and gives his hand to my husband. I see the company behind him surprised at the warmth of his welcome, and then they have to come forwards too. First George Boleyn, whom my first husband said would bear watching, and behind him comes Anne Boleyn. She walks slowly towards the pier, a woman exulting in her own beauty, but I do not see a dazzle of vanity. I am so distracted by her that I let George take my hand and kiss my cheek and whisper in my ear, without hearing a word he says. As Anne, the future Queen, comes close, I find I am staring at her, and when she steps forwards to kiss me I step forward into her warm embrace and smiles as she smiles: knowingly.

XXXXX

As the days go on, I see that I am close to becoming a lady-in-waiting to Anne Boleyn. She is everywhere at court; she is the first lady of the land, the queen in all but name. When the court is at Hampton, she lives in the queen's apartments and wears the royal jewels. In procession she is right beside the King. She treats him intimately. Certainly, as a duchess of England, I am constantly in her company. When we go to dinner, I walk behind her; during the day I sit with her ladies, and she treats me the most kindly for she believes she will soon become like me: married to the man she loves. I believe it too.

She makes an entry into London, accompanied by the lords and nobles of her special favor, as grand as if she were a visiting princess. As a lady of the court I follow in her train and so hear, as the procession winds through the streets, the less flattering remarks from remarks from the citizens of London. I have loved the Londoners since my own state entry into the City and I know them to be people easily charmed by a smile, and easily offended by any sign of vanity. Anne's great train makes them laugh at her, though they doff their caps as she goes by and then hide their smiling faces with them. But once she has gone by, they raise a cheer for me. They like the fact that I married a English nobleman for love; the women at the windows blow kisses to my husband, who is famous for his good looks, and the men at the crossroads call out bawdy remarks to me, the pretty duchess, and say that if I like an Englishman so much I might try a Londoner if I fancy a change.

The citizens of London are not the only people to dislike Anne. Queen Catherine is no great friend, and she is a dangerous woman to have as an enemy. She does not care that she offends her; she is to be married to the King and she can do nothing to change that. Indeed, I think she is courting trouble with her, wanting to force a challenge to decide once and for all who rules the King. The kingdom is dividing into those who favor Anne and those who favor the Queen; matters are going to come to a head. In this triumphal progress into London the Lady Anne is staking her claim.

That very next night, when Charles and I are dining at her table with her, her brother and Norfolk my husband asks, "What did he say?" Talking about the King.

"Only so many words," Norfolk replies, "He tells me he is inclined to pardon Wolsey and restore him to royal favor," he said in distaste.

"What did you say?" Anne asked, looking intently at her uncle.

Norfolk looked nervously at her and said, "I agreed with his Majesty and said the Cardinal had many talents."

Anne furrowed her brows and asked in anger, "You did what?"

"I agreed with the King that his Eminence had many talents."

She looked at her brother for a moment and then looked at me as I frowned and she said, "I cannot believe this," underneath the table I place my hand on top of my husbands, "Have you not spoken yourself of the terrible vengeance he would enact on all of us if he ever again had the power!" They stared each other down and she said, "Or perhaps you don't believe that vengeance is one of his many _talents_…"

"I do indeed," Norfolk replied steadily, "Which is why I cultivate the King's good graces."

Anne glanced at Charles and I then back at Norfolk and threw her napkin in anger.

XXXXX

The King invites us to a masque and the only thing I can think of is my home and my children. During the masque depicting the Cardinal going to hell, when the actor playing Wolsey comes out a man shouts out from behind me, "Hypocrite!" And everyone laughs heartily at the masque.

The actors dressed up to be demons kill Wolsey and circle around the people in the front of the crowd, including Cromwell, whom I'm guessing is rising to power at this point. Finally they bring the Cardinal to the mouth of hell and savagely everyone applauds. The Cardinal is already dead to the most of us and we are silently waiting for the next one to be brought to the mouth of hell in this rein of Henry VIII.

TBC


	8. Chapter 7

_Welcome to new reviewers __**I'llAlwaysBeInEdwardsColdArms, ILoveThee, Kayla **__and the Guest and thank you to everyone else who has read so far :-) _

**Chapter Seven **

**Westhorpe Hall, Suffolk**

**July 1531 **

I smiled as I polished the old cradle once more to shining perfection and hung up the swaddling sheets with my expanded belly slightly touching them. I realized I was pregnant again shortly after the arrest of Wolsey and the masque. I believe it will be a boy, but I am of course not sure. I feel the same as I did with Elizabeth and Lewis. Perhaps it is another pair of twins. When Charles asks me what I want to name him I say Anthony, after the saint. Charles smiled and teased about how sure I was and added if it is a girl she would be named Colette, "After the most beautiful woman in all of England." I blush at this and we kiss.

And as I expected I give birth to my dear Anthony, but soon after, our Colette in the beginning of July.

Charles and I are hanging over the little wooden cradle while I watch them sleep, their faces turned to one side, their perfect eyelashes closed on their rosy cheeks. Colette's eyelids flicker, she is dreaming. I wonder what a baby dreams. Do they know what they are to come to the parents that we are? Are they prepared for the world we are making? Charles slides his arm around my waist. "And though we love them, we have to leave for just a little while."

"Hmm?" I am absorbed in the clenching of Anthony's tiny fist.

"We have to leave them, for only a little while."

Now he has my attention. I turn towards him in his grip. "How so?"

"It has been decided that our son Henry is to marry Catherine, Baroness Willoughby de Eresby," he said simply.

I raised a brow, "Our ward? She's fourteen and dear Henry is only ten. He's too young," I protest.

"I know…" he says, "But we must. Catherine is a wealthy young woman, you know that. She has over sixty estates in Lincolnshire and Norfolk, each about nine hundred pounds per annum. All we have to do is sign and agree to it at court, in front of some advisors."

I frown and at once I look towards my sleeping babies.

"I know you don't want to leave them," he says tenderly. "But I have to do my duty as a father to give Henry a wife, and then we will come back here."

"You are asking me to leave a nursery with four babies," I say. "How can I go?"

"I know," he says gently. "But you have to do your duty too. You are an English duchess and my wife; and the heir of our house needs a bride. When they marry it will insure us for a long time—the one thing my father wanted when he died. We have to go, my love. You know that. It is a service to our son."

**London, England**

**September 1531 **

After we signed the agreement for Henry to be married to Catherine I went back to our home at Westhorpe, taking care of the children, but of course court called to me once more and this time I believe I'm going to be staying. Francis was made Gentleman of the Privy Chamber along with five other men. He was a servant of the Crown and with the other five men shared two characteristics: the King's religion and the King's personal favor. He organizes hunting expeditions and games for the King, which is quite often.

One night, Charles comes back to our rooms on the west of Borough High Street that we call Suffolk Place from Parliament Westminster and as we lie in bed, me with my head against his chest he tells me what has been declared. The King is given a new title: Supreme Head of the Church and clergy of England. I ask Charles if he thinks that is right and he answers, "Of course."

In agreement I say, "Why should we bow down to his Holiness when he is miles away? The Pope should not rule all of us. Of course speak the word of God and we listen, but I do not believe he should rule the Princes of Europe."

He nods, "You're a smart woman, Colette."

**November 1531 **

I stand behind Anne as she sits in her chair as if it were a throne and she were already Queen, accepting visitors. I was dressed in a German and Italian styled velveteen gown. It was of admiral blue and accented with gold brocade, varied trims, and satin linings. Sir Thomas Wyatt came in with a kiss to her hand and words that gave of a hint of old love and I worry about this as Wyatt introduces a very talented violin player known as Mark Smeaton. He plays a tune and teaches Anne although I am sure she already knows how to play a variety of instruments, including the violin.

Wyatt and Smeaton stay until night, when the court is livened by more festivities. As Anne and her new found friend, Smeaton walk out, Wyatt stays and looks into my eyes deeply. He seems stuck to my eyes and I look down for a moment, only to look back up and see Wyatt still looking at me. "Is there something wrong, Sir Wyatt?"

He blinks, as if coming back from a dream, and says quickly, "Oh, no, not at all. Actually, yes. Your eyes, they are quite beautiful. I seem to have gotten lost in them. They seem to have struck me like lightening," he laughs nervously.

I smile at him sympathetically and I could feel a blush coming to my cheeks as I nod and say, "Thank you, Sir Wyatt. And your poems, they are quite beautiful as well. Lady Anne talks very highly of them."

"Does she now?" he scoffs.

I furrow my brows and say, "Of course, why wouldn't she? Like I said, they are beautiful and you have a talent, Sir Wyatt, a very stunning one indeed."

Wyatt smiles at me and asks, "Do you have a partner for tonight's festivities?"

I cannot tell a lie and I feel awful for somehow reeling Wyatt in, thinking that I was a maid or not married. He sees the look on my face before I say, "I do, my husband."

Wyatt looks taken aback and he nods, "Of course, I am sorry for my advances. I should've known that a woman as fine-looking as you is already married. Who is your husband, Lady Colette?"

"Charles Brandon," I reply easily with a small smile at his name.

His eyes widen and he quickly bows down and says, "Your Grace, I am sorry I did not give you the proper greetings earlier."

When he stands up I just smile at him and nod, "It is alright Sir Wyatt, we are now friends aren't we? There's no need for formal greetings."

Wyatt smiles at me and I can tell he feels much more comfortable and nods, "If you wish, Lady Colette."

As I leave with the other ladies of Anne I can hear Wyatt ask one of the guards, "Where can I find a piece of paper and ink?"

At the King's Feast Charles and I danced to the tunes played and as we turned beside our peers he murmured to me, "You are the most beautiful woman in the room."

As we turned again I murmured, "And you the most handsome…I love you."

We held hands and came in close to each other and he said, "I love you with all my heart."

I smile and at the end of the dance he kisses me and a man in the back of the room hoots at us.

"Charles!" the King calls from his chair at the center of the long table in front of the ballroom floor, "Come sit." Charles obeys and leaves me with a kiss to my cheek. I turn to the crowd dancing and see Smeaton and Anne and I can't help it but to frown at this. Jane comes up to me with a smile and asks, "Dear sister, how are you?"

I turn to her and beam at her kindness, "Splendid. And you?"

She nods and looks around at our surroundings, "Marvelous," she giggles, "I am quite proud of my Francis for being a Gentleman of the Privy Chamber, he has not seemed to stop talking about his endeavors and I am most happy for my husband."

"You'll be even more proud when you hear this," I say and she looks at me intently, "When Lady Anne's coronation comes around," I murmur, "Francis is to be Knight of the Bath and also become keeper and steward of the King's new palace for the Lady Anne, called Nonsuch Palace in Surrey."

Her eyes widened and she looked as excited as a child, "Is it true? How do you know such things?"

I nod, "It's true. My husband tells me what the King plans for our family. The King loves Francis dearly as a good companion in all things."

Jane smiles at this and says, "Of course. What's not to love?"

When I hear this I am very glad for my brother. He has found someone that truly cares about him and I believe Francis truly cares about her, or at least I hope.

Charles came back into the room from an errand sent by the King. He told the King something and the King stood up angry and threw his napkin on the table like Anne did in disappointment and walked away angrily. I frown at this and Charles silently takes me back to our home.

XXXXX

I could feel Charles' eyes on me as I changed into my sleeping gown and I ask him, "What did the King have to say?"

"He said that you were beautiful and that he was happy for us," he said simply, as if it were normal to be complimented by the King like this.

I blush furiously, but then calm down as I turn to him and get into the bed. I place my elbow on the pillow and turn to him. With my left hand I stoke his chest and say, "The King is too kind and I believe he will soon be in a happy marriage, I hope," I go on to what I was most curious about, "What did the King send you to do?"

"He sent me to ask Queen Catherine to be sensible, to withdraw her appeal to Rome and entrust her affairs in his hands. I told her he promised to be generous if she agreed. She held strong and did not agree to this, but said instead she obeyed the King below two higher powers…"

"God and her conscience…" I finished.

Charles looked down at me and nodded, "How did you know?"

I looked up at him and said, "All strong women look up to those two high powers, I do."

He placed his hand on my neck and I leaned in. Our lips touched in love and after a loss of breath we quickly redeemed ourselves and went back to where we were. Slowly, he started to lean over me and I felt that he did not have his night clothes on. I giggled at this as he took a handful of my night dress and pushed it up. I wrapped my legs around him in response and he eased his way into me.

XXXXX

The next day Charles told me that the Lady Anne asked me to join her and the King for a hunting trip as one of her ladies and I agreed.

"You have left an important impression on the Lady Anne, my love and I am most happy for your rise," Charles says, "But of course be aware of Anne's behavior."

I nod, "Of course."

Early the next morning I go to the court yard of the palace where the men are getting Anne, her ladies and the King's trunks together on one cart and the men soon hurry to retrieve mine. Anne smiles at me, "I am so glad you could make it Your Grace. Being in company with you and the King will make the trip much more pleasurable."

"I thank you for inviting me on this endeavor," I nod. She mounts her horse after the King comes along and kisses her passionately and we are off.

After a 'pleasurable' day of hunting me and the other ladies wait in our rooms for the Lady Anne's return from dinner with the King. When she did eventually come back she looked the most shaken. "Is there something wrong, Lady Anne?" I ask worriedly.

She walked towards me as if in a dream and sat in the chair beside me, "His Majesty…has scared me," her voice cracks.

I frown and my eyebrows knit together in worry, "Oh, dear, how so?"

The other women knit quietly on the other room, listening to every word the Lady Anne spoke to me about how a messenger came in and told him how the Queen was saddened that he did not tell her goodbye before leaving on the hunting trip and that she prayed that he is well. The King got angry at the mention of Catherine and started hitting the poor man over and over again and yelling at him for bringing the message. At the end of her story she started to cry over this and said over and over again, "I know he loves me and I love him, but I never wanted him to do such a thing for me."

"I know, I know," I murmur for it is all I can think to say.

**London, England, **

**Winter 1531**

_Mark Smeaton joined Thomas Wyatt at a table who was been scribbling down the finishing touches of a poem he has been working on for a while. "What is this Mister Wyatt? It's Christmas, season of good will, what's wrong with everyone?" he asked as he looked among the crowd that wasn't cheering with happiness. There was no laughter. _

"_There's no mirth this year because everything is different," Wyatt explained, "And in case you haven't notice the Queen and her ladies aren't here." _

"_Why should we all be sad about that?" Smeaton replied rather darkly. _

_Wyatt shrugged as he looked at the Duke of Suffolk and his wife who were smiling at a couple and conversing happily, "Like the French say: a court without ladies is like a garden without flowers." _

_Mark looked at where Wyatt held his eyes and said, "Well I see one flower that you have your eyes on. Is she the one you're writing about?" he asked, looking over Wyatt's masterpiece. _

_Wyatt nodded. Smeaton picked up the paper and asked, "Do you mind if I read it?" Not waiting for a reply Smeaton started, _

"_The lively sparks that issue from those eyes, _

_Against the which there vaileth no defense,_

_Have pierced my heart, and done in no offense, _

_With quaking pleasure more than once or twice. _

_Was never man could anything devise, _

_Sunbeams to turn with a great vehemence_

_To daze man's sight, as by their bright presence _

_Dazed am I; much like unto the guise_

_Of one stricken with dint of lightning,_

_Blind with the stroke and erring here and there: _

_So I call for help, I know not when nor where, _

_The pain of my fail patiently bearing: _

_For straight after the blaze, as is no wonder, _

_Of deadly noise hear I the fearful thunder." _

_Smeaton set the paper back down on the table and furrowed his brows at Wyatt, "She's broken your heart? How so?" _

_Wyatt shook his head, "I made advances to her, lost in her beautiful eyes, only to find out she has a husband…" _

"_Is it the man she's standing next to?" Smeaton asked curiously. _

_Wyatt nodded, "Yes, he's a Duke, the thunder that crushed me, and she the most beautiful Duchess in all of England, the lightning that struck me." _

_Smeaton frowned, "I'm sorry dear friend." _

_Stroking his fingers over the paper Wyatt shrugged, "Don't be." _

XXXXX

"Charles!" the King calls to my husband and they hug each other, exchanging "Happy Christmas" and then the King led Charles away to a corner.

Jane cleared her throat after Charles left and whispered to me while Francis was by her side, "Can we tell Francis what will happen for Anne's coronation?" she asked giddily.

Pulled away from the King and Charles I come back down to earth I ask, "But what if it doesn't happen and the King changes his mind? We shouldn't get his hopes up for something that may never happen…" I answer sorrowfully.

Jane nodded, "You're right. Keep it a surprise for when it does come."

I smile at her in agreement and Francis pulls Jane to him and she giggles. He has a toothy grin on his face, "We have to tell you something, sister."

I raise a brow nervously at their expressions and ask, "What is it?"

"I believe I am with child," Jane says merrily.

The first thing I do is hug her in surprise and say, "Congratulations dear sister," I let go and then embrace Francis, "And brother!" When I pull away I ask, "You must be very excited?"

Jane nods, "Excited indeed."

"Do you have an idea of what it may be?" I ask curiously.

"She thinks that it'll be a boy," Francis said with a sure smile on his face.

I am too happy for them to speak and they can see that.

XXXXX

At the end of the night before I leave for my rooms, Charles comes up next to me and says hurriedly, "The King has banished me from court."

I step back and ask quickly, "Why?"

"He believes I have spread rumors about the Lady Anne and Sir Thomas Wyatt," he sighs.

I had suspicions of it myself, but I never once spoke of it. "Have you…?" I ask carefully.

He shakes his head, "Dear God, of course not Colette."

I start heading outside, "So we must leave."

Charles takes my arm softly and pulls me back, "Not you. Cromwell specifically said that you shall stay here and that I am the one to leave."

Cromwell? After Wolsey died I am sure Cromwell struggled to not fall from grace with his master. Cromwell seemed like a clerical and dutiful man, doing everything for his master, the King. Needless to say Cromwell is a rather interesting man. I remember when Gabrielle pointed out that we are both ambitious. She was right.

My eyes widen at this and I ask, "Why? I cannot stay here without you, Charles. It's awful when I'm not with you." I worry and I feel as if I am out of breath. Why would Anne say such a thing? She couldn't possibly still be thinking of me being the first one calling her Queen. And then I remembered me comforting her on the hunting trip. She seems happy now at the King's side, but I cannot imagine what her true and real motives are.

"You must stay, Colette. You are the only person here who could get me back to court, you know that. And you need to get close to the King and Anne. Even after learning what I am banned for, Anne trusts you more than any other of her ladies. The King has told me this more than once already. Have faith in yourself, my dear," he says comfortingly, as he strokes my cheek. Charles kisses my forehead and then says, "I must leave now…I love you."

"And I love you," I murmur into his chest as he embraces me goodbye, but I reassure myself that if I act properly and get close enough to the King and Anne that it'll only be for a little while.

Right after Charles leaves the castle Anne comes in from her outing with the King and asks me to follow her for she says we are going to go on another long journey. She says it laughingly and I wonder where we could possibly be going now.

When we enter one of her rooms I notice that Nan has already prepared the cutlery for Anne.

"Nan!" Anne calls she looks at me excitedly and starts to take off her gloves.

"Yes madam?" Nan asks, coming in from one of the other nearby rooms. Seeing her I begin to feel the pain again from missing Gabrielle who is at Westhorpe. I have trusted her to take care of the babies while I am gone. I know that she will treat them with the best of care as she did me.

"Draw me a bath, the walk has made me cold," I help her take off her jacket and I wonder why I treat her as such, since she is not yet a Queen and I higher than her as a Duchess. I then remember what Charles said about becoming close to the Queen. I'm sure he didn't mean this though.

"Yes madam," Nan said dutifully and started to walk off.

Anne looked at me with wide eyes and a smile. She grabbed my arms and almost jumped in excitement as she spoke, "I've got such exciting news. We are going to Paris. I'm going to be presented before the King."

She walked over to her dinner, but stopped and her smile vanished. I step towards her slowly and ask, "What is it, Anne?"

Instead of answering me she calls again, "Nan…"

I see what she's looking at. The Queen of Hearts, the King of Diamonds and the Queen of Spades, I presume represents Catherine, the King and Anne. The Queen of Spades is in the middle with her head cut off. Nan came quickly and stood in front of the table. "Who has been in the apartment today?" Anne asked quietly.

"Nobody madam, not of my knowledge," Nan replied, "Why?"

Anne looked between us and said, "Here is a book of prophecy. Here is the King," she moved the King of Diamonds up with her index finger, "This is the Queen," she moved the Queen of Hearts, "And here is myself with my head cut off…" she moved the detached head.

"_When the Tower is red and another place green we shall have burnt two Bishops and a Queen. When all is passed we shall have a merry world,_" I repeat the prophecy I remember reading when I was a child.

Anne nods at me and murmurs, "Exactly…" she sat down in her chair and looked at the disconnected card head she held between her fingers.

XXXXX

I sat next to Anne and her beside the King as we listen to the preaching of Sir George Throckmorton in Church the next morning after Christmas, "We give thanks to the reign of the King's grace, and we ask for God's blessing on him and on his people. But on this holy day we are obliged to say that some of your highnesses preachers are these days too much like those of Ahab's days whose mouth was found a false and of lying spirit. Theirs is the gospel of untruth. Not afraid to tell of license and liberty for monarchs, which no Christian King should dare to contemplate! I beseech your Highness to take heed, not to pursue the path you seem to be taking or you will surely follow Ahab who married the whore Jezebel and surly will incur his unhappy end that dogs will lick your blood as they did with Ahab's which God let!" a man pulled him of the podium.

I frowned in disgust and whispered to Anne, "I am so sorry for what this man says Anne. He is in the wrong and will surely be burnt at the stake for what he says to His Majesty!"

The King nods at my words, but does not take his eyes of the delusional man at the podium.

**January 1532 **

As Anne and Mark finished up a dance I so slightly pulled her aside. "Would it be too much if I ask you to recommend something to the King on my husband's behalf?" I ask eager to get my husband back at court.

"It depends…?" she said, looking at me curiously with Mark beside her.

I nod, glad that she's listening to me and ask, "It would be a lovely thing of you," I say more loudly so Mark can hear me, "if you ask the King to bring Wyatt and Mark along for the journey to Paris. They both have such talent, it would be a shame if the King of France couldn't enjoy them," Mark lifted his head up at this and Anne shot me a glare before I whispered in her ear, "Tell the King if he invited Wyatt it'll show that he is not jealous and therefore trusts you with all his heart. I know he does already, but for appearances sake…"

Mark looked at Anne expectantly and slowly but surely a smile spread across her face and she said, "That is a brilliant idea, Lady Colette. I will recommend this to the King immediately." And with that she took Mark's hand and pulled him to the King whom she then sat beside. Then Smeaton started to play and the room came alive. The man _was_ talented. As he played I could see Anne murmur something into the King's ear and out of the corner of my eye I could see him nod and then I was sure my plan had succeeded.

It doesn't even take a day for Henry to send a letter to our house, asking Charles to return.

**Windsor Castle**

**September 1****st**** 1532**

In the morning Anne is jumping up and down like a little girl in excitement and makes sure to do this as long as her father isn't here. We get her ready in her robes and long flowing dress of red for Henry has declared that she would be Marquess of Pembroke this afternoon. She's been talking about it for months it seems.

But as I ride my horse in our train behind her it seems that I am not the only unenthusiastic member of the party. Our leader, of course, Thomas Boleyn and his brother-in-law, the Duke of Norfolk, seem to be pleased, but Charles rides beside me and he is quite vocal about his mistrust in Anne after being kicked out of court and is so unimpressed with the fortune that Anne brings, that, before he left Cromwell's office this morning he had him swear that nobody should ever blame him for bringing Anne Boleyn closer to the throne and maybe the throne itself if she ever got that far.

Jane and I walked behind Anne when we got to Windsor Castle and held the back of her dress respectively so it did not brush up against the floor and looked elegant as we set it down as she knelt before the king.

Cromwell read the patent of creation, which claimed that she would get one hundred thousand pounds a year for the remainder of her dignity and that any male heir of hers, legitimate or illegitimate, would get the title if she passed on. I was a bit confused by this for Charles had told me that the land is only worth one thousand pounds, but I finally concluded that the King was being more than generous because it was Anne and not another woman. After Cromwell read this the King rose up from his throne and invested her with the coronet, the robe of estate and the charters of creation and of the lands with a kiss to her ear. She thanked him and I looked up to see her brother and father grinning with excitement. The King kissed her hand rather elegantly in a great matter that got a lot of attention and could be considered lascivious.

The month passes by after with gifts being flown in and out from Anne's chambers from the King. She has received the Queen's jewels and has been preparing her dresses for the trip to France for an entire month. Anne spins around in one adorned of red flowers on gold silk in front of me and asks, "What do you think?"

I smile up at her childishly delighted face and reassure her, "You are as beautiful as ever your Grace. The dress suites your complexion and it is in the French fashion. Both Kings will love it," I say with a wink and she gives out a laugh filled with happiness and joy.

In the month of October we ride off to English occupied France for ceremonies. Charles along with Wyatt and the Boleyn men go with the King to greet Francis like a brother and renew their friendship and that of their nations as Anne and I wait in the back rooms for our grand entrance to the King of France, the moment Anne has been so eagerly waiting for. Anne made me practice the dance with her and the three other ladies over and over again so it is perfect. Finally a page boy calls us out, telling us that the two kings are ready. I put my feather adorned mask like the others and take off my slippers. We walk down the candle lighted hallways and when we get to the King's feast where the music for our performance starts to play. I follow the remembered steps and moves that I've practiced with Anne, but at the same time I try not to draw to much attention to myself and make Anne's moves appear more elegant than mine for she is the one we are all _really_ dancing for.

As I spin around the room I notice my husband in the corner sitting next to Boleyn and I give him the most seductive smile I could muster and a wink which makes him grin and wink back. I was lucky to have a loving husband like him. During the ending part when we came up closer to the Kings I saw Henry look at me for a second and give a nod as if in approval and then he looked back at his soon to be wife with a smile. After this Francis joined us in the dance as he got with Anne, as planned. Me and the other three women danced around them, sliding our feet across the tiled floor and wave our hands elegantly.

When the dance ended Henry came down and took the mask off of Anne and everyone gasped as if they were actually surprised. Francis kissed her hand and walked off with her as other men from the court came to dance with the rest of us. When I turned my head to see my partner I was not surprised to see Charles. As he spun me around he whispered in my ear, "Well done, Colette. You were the most beautiful of all of them."

"Oh Charles, don't spoil me," I say with a grin.

He nibbled my ear, "You don't fool me. I know you love it." I giggled at this and the next time I turned and he was closer to me, his voice was more serious, "Thomas Boleyn asked me if we would like to dine with him and his family during our stay here at Calais…I wanted to refuse so badly, dearest Colette, but then I thought of you and the children. You are to be a lady and confidant to Anne and I do not want to be your downfall. The Boleyns' will bring you wealth and prosperity."

I look up at him with furrowed brows and say quickly in a hushed whisper, "They will do the same for you too, Charles. You are my husband and everything that I have or get, I owe to you. You know that, I love you, but you do not have to do something you do not want to…I'm guessing you said yes…?"

Charles nodded, "I did…and Colette, you must know that I am trying so very hard to accept them as you have."

After the dance I sat down with Charles and had some wine with him out of a beautiful golden chalice. When I had a sip of the sweet wine memories of the old vine yards at Sutton Place came back to me and sometimes I longed for my childhood home, but I knew that it was silly of me. To get rid of the memories I started perhaps not-so-small small talk with Charles, "Did you notice King Francis's wife and sister decided not to attend?"

He looked over to me with a smile, "Dear, I believe everyone noticed."

"The King of France respects Anne and her marriage to the King, but only because she served in the French court and that he wants to upset the Emperor. His wife and sister, on the other hand, are still showing respect for the Queen. I admire the Queen for her trying, but I believe she has lost the battle…" I take another sip of the bubbling wine that seems so refreshing and lovely.

Charles nodded, "Although I don't like the idea of it, I must agree with you. Even if the King suddenly refused Anne he would still go through with the annulment. For some reason he has the thought in his head that marrying Catherine was a mortal sin."

I shrugged, "If what she says is true, then I don't believe it is so."

He sighed and nodded, but he seemed conflicted about something. I raised a brow at him and he explained himself, "Sometimes I wish I could go back and change the past…I wish I hadn't agreed to help Boleyn and Norfolk in exchange for theirs to bring me back into court with Margaret. It was stupid of me. Looking back on it now I know that the King would've let us back in even without their help. He would not stand on pride forever."

My hand wavers to his temple and I caress his face with a sad smile, "You cannot dwell on the past, my love, but choose to accept it for that is the only thing you can do now…" I take my hand away as I start the topic of Charles' old wife, Margaret, "Margaret never really did like Anne, did she?"

Charles shook his head with a nostalgic smile, "Never. I believe she was jealous more than anything. She was jealous that Anne could rise so quickly and make Henry put her above everyone else, including his own daughter and wife. But I believe that Margaret's hatred for Anne stemmed from her proud and ambitious father," he shrugged, "As for Anne, I don't know what she thought of Margaret."

"Maybe she was looking for acceptance," I offered, for that is what I would be trying to do.

He nodded, "Yes, seems reasonable."

Thinking about all of the past I finally say, "And that is where I started to accept Anne and like her as a friend…"

Charles furrowed his brows, "Explain."

"After all of the disapproval, rude comments and discouragement from her peers, including the King's sister, Anne held her head up high and dealt with it with poise and a smile. She did not seem to care for what others said behind her back. Anne was confident in herself when others were not and that is a truly admiring trait I must say."

He nodded, "I agree. It is admiring."

That night as I lay in bed with Charles I began to feel homesick for my dear children. Looking back at mine and Charles's previous conversation I began to think about what he said about Margaret. A distrustful man might've thought that Margaret didn't like Anne because of the heir that she might bear. They would've thought that Margaret wanted to place her children above Anne's, but I know that wasn't her true reason for her dislike in Anne. Then I started to wonder if that's what people thought of me. Do they believe that I want to place my own children above the children Charles had with his previous wives? No. Never. I would never do such a thing. In fact I find myself lucky to be in the presence of Charles's other beautiful children. All of his children stopped calling me their 'step'-mother after the first month of my marrying their father. Every morning in Westhorpe Hall, my step-son Henry and the children of my own making, Lewis and Elizabeth, wake Charles and I up by jumping on our bed calling, "Mum and pa, mum and pa! Wake up for the sun is up and you should be too!" but on some mornings they come in silently and lay in between Charles and I. Charles would swing his arm around all of us and kiss our heads as we lay silently in the morning until it truly is time to get up. I love them all equally as my children. Perhaps Margaret and I weren't so different after all although the on true difference was that she died a Dowager Queen and I may die still a Duchess in my own right. She also loathed Anne Boleyn, where I became her best friend and confidante.

But as I confirmed this to myself, my mind then changed course as I thought of the other child in this great matter: Princess Mary. Just a girl of sixteen, she has been through so much now and who knows what is to come to her in the future. She has been separated from her mother and has watched her mother be dethroned and taken away to exile all because of one woman, whom I guess she must hate. If the King really goes through with the annulment Mary would probably become illegitimate and all of Anne's children would be placed above her. It was something quite sad to think about. Mary would never be able to respect Anne.

While Mary and Catherine were struggling in exile to keep their title and probably health, I was sleeping next to a man I loved in a room, large and richly furnished with fine tapestries on every wall and a wide stone fire place which had a fire blazing at the grate. I am a lucky person to have all of these wonderful things even though I am sure I would be still happy with a small and damp room if I still had my family.

I would be able to endure far much worse if it meant the protection of my family. I would be able to go through horrible conditions like the Queen is in her exile if it meant the well being of my beloved family.

XXXXX

The next night I was sitting in the Boleyn's quarters in the King's home in Calais. We were dining with the King and the Boleyns like Charles announced we would.

As the men at the table talked about different prospects of the kingdom and politics, Anne had her hand held fast to the King's. She sat beside me and looked over at me giddily with a spark in her eyes, "I cannot believe it, Colette! Our entrance to Calais and the King of France was perfect. He has accepted my marriage to the King. The King is going to ask Charles to be a witness to our wedding, and I want to ask you, Colette, will you be a witness as I and the King are joined in marriage?"

I nod with a smile on my face and I clasp her hand as any friend would, "Of course, Your Grace," she smiles at that as I go on, "You have become my best friend over the past years and I will be a fool to turn your offer down. My husband and I will be glad to be the witnesses to this lovely marriage."

Royal weddings are an opportunity for lavish public ceremony, but I have a feeling this one will not be as lavish as the one held on the 14th of November 1501 in St Paul's Cathedral, before I was even born.

From what my mother told me the preparations went on for weeks. A great elevated walkway had been erected from the west doors to the steps of the chancel. The walkway was built of wood covered in red cloth and trimmed with gilt nails and it stood at head height. The wedding itself took place on the upper part of the stage. After the wedding the young royal couple, both dressed in white, walked hand in hand along the remaining section of the walkway towards the high altar. The musicians placed high up in the vaults for maximum effect, struck up again and the cheers resounded. They became even louder, when, just before entering the gates of the sanctuary, the couple turned to face the crowds.

The marriage of Catherine and Henry's older brother, Arthur, was much better than Henry's from what my mother and father said which was held in the Queen's Closet at Greenwich in the Holyday Closet. When Catherine married Arthur, she did so publicly and splendidly in the heart of the capital; when she married Henry, it was in private, almost furtive ceremony, in the bowels of a palace five miles from London. Nobody, not even my parents, knew who the witnesses were or the name of the priest or bishop who married them. But now as Henry and Catherine's marriage is getting annulled, we all know that the witnesses were the Earl of Shrewsbury and William Thomas for they are involved now with the divorce proceedings.

I only say this as if I was there because of the stories my mother and father told me of the royal wedding. I made my mother tell it to me over and over again, play by play, for I was knitting a table cloth that depicted the scene. If the servants had not removed it, the table cloth is still on the dining table at Sutton Place.

I asked Anne with a smile, "Where is the location of the wedding?"

"In the upper chamber over the Holbein Gate at Whitehall, before dawn," she said precisely. For some reason I was surprised that it was held in the same area as it was with Queen Catherine. Maybe Anne didn't know this, "Roland Lee is to marry us," she said excitedly. I did not know the man, but I am guessing after this marriage his position will rise and he will become a well known man.

Although the marriage was set in a hole-in-the-wall area, I suppose the coronation would be much, much better, or at least I hope.

TBC  
_P.S. I've gotten a Twitter account as a better way to keep in touch with all of my readers and to answer questions and give extra info on my stories. If you want to, follow me at SalvatoreGirl64 (based on my TVD FF). Thanks and I hope to hear from you all! _


End file.
